Shift
by ClumsyPinkTiger
Summary: AU-Inspired loosely by Initial D; Sakura and friends keep excitement in their lives by racing cars on the weekends. Things are stable until Akatsuki's racing team shows up. Their crime spree of robbing Uchiha Industries brings to light interesting things about their past, including the death of Naruto's father who was a racing legend. What alliances will Sakura choose?
1. The Meet

*****Finally a new story from me. I blame CynChick's amazing Sakura x Deidara stories for inspiring my latest pairing obsession and Initial D for some subject matter inspiration. The story is decidedly AU, so you've been warned. My husband also suggested smugly I should call the story "Initial Deidara." Har har. His sense of humor is almost as bad as mine. I'm not sure how long it will be yet. So we'll see how much steam it has! Enjoy :)*****************

**Chapter I: The Meet**

Another Wednesday dead and gone; from the start of her 12 hour shoot-me-in-the-face shift at 8am this morning, Sakura was already burning the day's funeral pyre. She need a change and she needed it bad.

The drive home from work that night was just like most other Wednesday nights when she got off late-uneventful and repetitive. Considering the viral crowding of the area, coming home late had only one blessing: less traffic on the roads and much more room to accelerate. Sakura knew better than to speed-not too much at least-on the major roads when the night was still young. But what fun was there in driving if she couldn't enjoy feeling her turbo spool up as she pushed her rpms just a bit?

She adored her little 6 speed VW GTI. It certainly wasn't the fastest car on the road, but with its short gears and beautiful engine purr (especially with the stage 1 work she'd managed to afford for it thus far) she was positive it was the most fun to drive.

And after that shift, she couldn't wait to punch it and bob and weave a bit on the highway. But first, to navigate the now fully dark parking lot, which she noted as she exited her building.

"Cheap bastards. Couldn't they at least wait until the last shift is off before they skimp on paying the electric bill?" She muttered at the dark lights. She thanked the universe that she opted for flat boots today instead of some heeled monstrosities. Comfort please and ease for driving-fashion could eat her ass. She'd always been bit of a tomboy anyway. She smirked as she neared her gunmetal grey little car. As she unlocked it the lights winked happily at her.

"Hi Baby." She smiled at her car.

The small hatchback fit her well as her best friends Ino and Naruto loved to say: tough, petite, loyal, beautiful, and polite from a distance, but listen to her purr or try and handle her temperaments without the right touch and she'd punch your lights out. It was too bad she wouldn't have time to race the mountain passes with her friends until the weekend. They usually met up on the twisty-windy roads just outside of the city on Friday and Saturday nights to let loose. Naruto would show up with his orange Subaru WRX and Ino would roll in with her corked-albeit faithful-blue little civic SI hatchback.

One of the few thrills Sakura had time for with her long shifts were those nights: the feel of the engine and the gearbox; her connection with her car and the road making her come alive-pulling her out of the mundane and frustrating career that left her largely disappointed. Best of all, she could share it with her lifelong friends who had their own career woes. Occasionally, some other friends would join in. It wasn't exactly a 'street-racing gang' like her work friends called it; but, it bordered on that sometimes.

For now however, it was stupid old Wednesday and she had another shift of paper pushing tomorrow (instead of actual work helping people). The irony of her medical degree made her head go boom.

She was in the car and punching in the shifter for reverse. Residual _Daft Punk _played from where she'd last left her ipod plugged into her sound system.

"O that is way too upbeat for right now." She shifted the tunes a bit to some DeadMau5 and kept the volume high as she swiped her keepass at the exit gate for the lot.

She did her usual-very careful-slow leak out and hard look at the blind curve on the exit turn from her parking lot. She hated this turn, but she prided herself on not ever coming close to a wreck because of how gingerly she exited. Low speed limit or not, people were rich morons around her office.

No one was in sight. She started to take her foot off the clutch to engage first gear and roll out when: **ZOOOM**. Out of nowhere what appeared to be a bright red Ferrari Enzo _flew _down the road in front of her office at what had to be close to a 100mph. Right. RICH. MORONS. He then proceeded to run the very red light at the nearby intersection. Luckily there were no other cars nearby to cause an accident.

"ASSHOLE! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Sakura screamed through her closed and tinted windows at the car-that she knew couldn't hear her-as she slammed back on her clutch and brake. She thanked the universe again that she reacted in time.

She checked again and pulled out without another descending missile zooming in front of her first.

"Who the hell gets a Ferrari anyway? Overpriced formula-one piece of shit. Ferraris are for people who love paying other people to tune their cars and don't actually understand them. Tons of cash doesn't make it the best dickweed." Her private rant thoroughly over, Sakura turned more calmly onto the direct road to the highway on ramp. _She didn't run the light_; she thought smugly.

"I might be a bit of a street racer, but I'm not a dumbass." She sighed.

One more light and she could merge, get up to highway speed and finally blow off some steam. She drummed her fingers on her steering wheel as she slowly felt the stress leaving her, even with the near death experience with Mr. Important Ferrari just a few minutes ago.

Green. Finally, she could go. As she merged on, she took a cursory glance at the usual spot she knew the police would often sit and gun for speeders as they merged on; seeing none, she risked it a bit more than usual and pushed her speed to 90mph as fast as she could.

As she pushed her usual shifting point well past 4000 RPM, her head slammed back into her seat as the turbo engaged. She was smiling now.

She knew the goosebumps would be next. Things were so much better when she could be out of her stuffy office and free like this.

She only saw a handful of family sedans and mini-vans minding their own business in the two most right lanes. She was cruising in the far left lane-a wary eye out for cops. But, for some reason tonight, she didn't care quite as much if she landed a speeding ticket. Something was telling her to keep it up tonight.

Things didn't seem so bad now that she had some perspective in her wonderful car: only two more days until some play time with her friends; at least she was still making decent money, even if her job sucked, and she could go home and relax now. Maybe she'd finally give her mom's insistence that she date the Uchiha family heir, Sasuke, a chance and check him out.

Sakura hadn't had any relationship prospects since her and Naruto had a brief go of it a year or two ago. It didn't last, but it was a good thing because it proved that they were much better as best friends than as lovers and it got rid of the questions that lingered between them for so long. Plus, Ino would stop her comments of 'would you two shag already.' Sakura smirked at that thought. Although her and Naruto just didn't have that spark for each other, the sex between them was still fairly stellar. Hell, she remembered how she nearly broke Naruto's legs when he sheepishly suggested they become friends with benefits just so their sex lives didn't have to suffer.

Nope, Sakura had no prospects and for as much as Ino fawned over how attractive Sasuke was, Sakura just couldn't put her finger on it, but she just had this vibe that Sasuke was the biggest closet asshole the world had ever seen. But, he was so polite thus far it was hard to disprove.

"What the hell?!" Sakura was snapped out of her reverie and pleasant speeding as she caught a fast moving pair of headlights behind her in her rearview.

She had a mini-panic attack that it belonged to a police cruiser until they came closer and she realized they were both the wrong shape and much too low-set to the ground to belong to a cop car. He kept coming, with no signs of relenting his speed. He was doing an easy 105 or 110mph to her steady 90.

She pondered making way and moving over to let him pass and being polite, but after Mr. DouchNozzle Ferrari earlier, she wasn't exactly in a giving mood. Her eyes narrowed as he came closer.

He rolled up on her aggressively and smoothly, like a very experienced driver who knew exactly how to tailgate at high speeds without losing control. Sakura made out that it was clearly a white import from the body shape in her rear view.

"Hmmph." She smirked.

"Ok fancy ass. Wanna play?" She speed up slightly and he hugged her ass. "Gotcha." Downshift! She dropped her engine from 6th into 4th as her engine braked in protest. Rather than creeping closer and almost hitting her like a less-seasoned driver might, he anticipated her action and downshifted too. He had maintained the perfect gap on her ass. She felt a tingle of excitement in her gut.

Just as Sakura was starting to wonder if would stay back there forever and follow her home, he was no longer in her rearview. Her eyes widened momentarily until she saw his very low-profile headlights in her right side mirror.

"Passing me finally? Sorry kid, can't be your teacher all night, I have work tomorrow." But he wasn't passing her. He was pacing her-literally. With the road predictable and her field of vision far off that their were no cars or dangers, she turned her head to look. Her jaw dropped and her goosebumps were back.

The fucker was driving the only make and model she ever loved more than her beloved GTI; it was a white Toyota Supra, with a sleek body kit, dark tint, the biggest spoiler she had ever seen, and a decal on its side that looked in the darkness like a hand, open-palmed, with a mouth in its center with its tongue sticking out.

"A hand mouth?" That one must have a story.

Regardless, the rims weren't too gaudy and it was well-cared for and properly balanced from the way it road. Sakura felt her pulse quicken and it had nothing to do with the speeds they were going. A Supra in and of itself was hot, but something about the way this car was done made her think of pure sex.

And then he did it. He let off his gas so he lagged back just enough to let his front end slip back to align with the middle of her car and then accelerated a bit so his nose was back even with hers. It was an invitation. One predator asking another for a challenge. She knew he would have her beat at the top end like this. Her baby's power was best demonstrated in the 0 to 60 range (hence her penchant for a good downhill race on a winding road), not at high ranges like this-especially if he had any significant mods under there like she had a feeling he did. But, Supras were very rare these days as they weren't made anymore and this one, well, it was bordering on unicorn status.

"Accepted," was all she said before she took off.

A few exhilarating minutes and several exits later, Sakura had lost-as she knew she would. But, she had never had a race that felt this _good_. Strangely enough, he didn't just have his fun and speed off like most other fellow racers did after they had clearly won. He did just enough to show her he had her, but he never fully dusted her, almost like he enjoyed seeing the lights of her baby GTI in his mirror, behind him.

Camaraderie maybe? Sakura had no idea. She had never done anything like that and never had someone do it to her. It didn't tick her off either; besides, she didn't think he was doing it to be a dick, there was something friendly about it-although it was hard to describe.

What was even stranger, was that he got off of _her _exit in front of her. So to him, it might look like she was following him, but in truth this was her exit too. She lived fairly far out from the city and closer to the mountain passes and her friends, which was better for her financially and for her sanity.

"You live out here?" She wondered aloud to her car.

"How is it I haven't seen you around out here before then, unicorn?" Sakura mumbled in thought. He rolled to a stop at the red light on the off-ramp. Sakura knew this light was long and it might be her only chance to see the driver of this amazing machine. _So, why was she so nervous?_

"Stop being such a wimp, Sakura. Besides, knowing my luck it's probably a girl." She could talk herself up like a champ. Committed to the farthest left-turn lane beside him now as he sat in the lane that went straight through the intersection toward the mountain passes, she rolled her GTI to a stop and simultaneously put her in neutral.

The Supra's driver's side window rolled down simultaneous with her passenger side window. The driver was _most _definitely not a girl. And _he _was gorgeous. Sakura's face filled with color despite herself-like she had never seen an attractive guy before.

What Sakura noticed first were two impossibly blue eyes staring at her and long, shiney, and thickly beautiful blond hair tied back into a topknot as a large pierce tumbled over his face and partially obstructed his left eye. Never mind how could he see like that, but even Ino, who had beautiful blonde hair herself, would be jealous of this guy's hair.

The femininity of his features ended there, however. He had an angular jaw that jutted out daringly, like a subtle challenge. His lips were full and sensual. _Perfect for kissing_, Sakura's mind supplied _unhelpfully_.

He leaned forward on his door and rested his chin on his hand as he took her in. The barest hint of a smirk played on his lips. It looked arrogant, proud, and obnoxious-all things Sakura couldn't stand-but his smirk was also so decidedly and undeniably attractive that Sakura was thunderstruck with nothing to say.

He didn't say anything for a minute either. _Hold on. _Was he checking her out too? Now Sakura was smirking as his own smirk deepened like he had just been caught red-handed.

"That was fun, yeah." The smirk quirked up into an even sexier half-smile.

"It was." She agreed and met his eyes again. Thankfully the light was still red and the crosswalk signal hadn't started blinking yet either.

"You live up here?" He gestured to the air with a nod.

"Yup. You?" He shook his head at that.

"Nah. Just up here scoping out the downhill mountain pass for the weekend. My team and I are looking for some new driving places and some new _talent._" He emphasized the last word as he eyed her.

Ahh. So that's all it was. That makes more sense; a driving challenge she could handle-this pompous albeit incredibly attractive owner of one of her favorite car models ever coming on to her-not so much.

"Gotcha. Well, my friends and I usually hang around up there and drive the downhill and uphill tracks for fun on Fridays and Saturdays. You're welcome to come chill with us and check it out." Although he was pompous, she could tell he was a good driver and knew his car, which meant he couldn't be all bad and new cars and new drivers were always welcome-as long as they respected what it meant to take care of a car-and this guy clearly did. Plus he hadn't bailed on her before when he totally could have, so he was polite to boot when he didn't have to be and that was saying something these days.

"Yeah? I'd like that. I'm sure my friends would too." Then he leaned into his car and seemed to be fumbling for something in the glove and then he took out a pen and wrote down something on what appeared to be a business card. He leaned across the lanes with his arm outstretched and handed her the card.

The card was totally black and had one red cloud with white outlines in the center on each side. On what she assumed was the front of the card was the word "AKATSUKI" in all black letters in the cloud.

"Akatsuki is the name of our team." He anticipated and explained her unspoken question.

"My name and number are on the back." Sakura turned the card over and saw another red cloud with a hastily written _Deidara, _his name, followed by a scribbled number underneath. She must have grimaced slightly at the card-which Sakura thought she only internalized-because he chuckled and spoke again.

"It's my personal cell number. It's not some business line or something, yeah."

The crosswalk signal had started flashing again-they were running out of time. He glanced at it and for a split second she thought she actually saw worry on his face. _Does he want to keep talking to me? _Thinking she just saw wrong-it was dark after all-she smiled at him.

He smiled that gorgeous half smile again.

"Listen, I would love to see you again-with or without the car." Well, that definitely changed things. Sakura blushed again.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura." The countdown was down to 20 seconds on the crosswalk signal. "And, since I have your number now, I'll text you mine when I get home." The smirk was back-the smug bastard.

"Sakura. See you again soon, yeah." With that, the light turned green and they both took off. She kept her window down so she could listen to the crying purr of the Supra as it cried down the road to the mountain until she couldn't hear it any longer. It had been so long since she had seen a car that amazing. Or more importantly-her mind supplied, unhelpfully again-a man that attractive.

The weekend couldn't come fast enough.


	2. Stalling OUt

**********Another Chapter for you! I had ****_so _****much fun writing this one. I have great plans for this story. Hope you enjoy! Please review ! I love hearing from you ~Clumsypink***********

**Chapter 2: Stalling Out**

"GODFUCKING DAMNIT!"

"Shit, Naruto! Calm the hell down. I told you I'm just doing it to humor my mom."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her whining blonde best friend. They were sitting on a picnic table outside of Ino's office waiting for her so they could all go out to lunch together. It was Thursday-which sucked because that meant it wasn't Friday.

"I get that Sakura-chan, but I didn't know that your mom was pushing you to date that dickhead, Sasuke. Do have any idea what a pompous ass he is?" Naruto ran an exasperated hand through his hair and then rubbed his face vigorously like he could rub 'the Sasuke' out of his mind.

"I do, Naruto. I do. I don't particularly like the guy, but my mom keeps trying to set me up with people and I figured if she sees I don't want to date even the 'gorgeous' heir to the Uchiha fortune that she will stop trying to set me up."  
She put her hand on his back and fixed the collar of his purple button-down back over his tie as it had gotten bunched up in his exasperation. He gave her a sidelong glance while she did.

"You know I just want you to be happy, right? And I know some buzzkill like Sasuke isn't going to treat you right or make you laugh. Who knows if the fucker even knows how to drive properly."

She smiled at him. He was always looking out for her-like the brother she never had-except you don't exactly have a sexual past with your brother, because well that's disgusting. Regardless, Naruto was like her own private sunlight and she loved him and she knew he loved her back.

She also knew why he had it out for Sasuke. Naruto's father, who was one of the most beloved rally-race drivers in the entire country, was once sponsored by Uchiha Industries, which doesn't sound all that bad. But, the Uchiha's were the ones who insisted on cutting corners on parts for the car, including the seatbelts. Then during one fateful race, the legendary Minato Namikaze lost control of his car, which was later proven to be a parts failure not driver error; the car flipped and burst into flames before he could get out. But, in the chaos of losing control of the car-they say that Minato managed to control the steering enough to direct it away from the other drivers and the spectators. He was a hero to the end.

The final death knell against the Uchiha's choices was the fact that the seatbelt had apparently seized and Minato couldn't get out of the car before it exploded. If they hadn't cut corners. . .that was the reasoning anyway. Even with all that, their importing fortune and empire was still very much secure. Their biggest imports were heavy metals and plastics in building materials and cars.

So, because Naruto's mother also died when he was very young, he was raised by his eccentric godfather, Jiraiya-making Sakura's status as his surrogate sister all the more precious.

Sakura also always thought that Naruto's particularly sharp animosity toward Sasuke out of all of the Uchihas is because of how close they are in age and the fact that they were once friends when they were little and Naruto's dad was still alive. At one point, her, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and their other friends all went to school together and Sasuke was part of their little group. But, she would never mention this theory to Naruto. Although it happened years ago, the wound was still very raw for Naruto and since then Sasuke had changed too. He wasn't that quiet kid anymore. They hadn't really spoken to him in almost 15 years.

"I know, Naruto. It's just one date and then I'm out." They turned as they heard movement behind them.

"I don't understand why your mother keeps trying to set you up when you're 25. This isn't the feudal era. It's not like you'll be doomed to be an old spinster if you don't get shackled before you're 28." Ino said with a scowl. They hadn't heard her come out of her building but it was good to see her. Sakura and Naruto both stood and simultaneously embraced her.

"Ffpph. Good to see you guys too." She mumbled as her mouth was smushed into two shoulders simultaneously.

"So, did I hear right that you are going out with Sasuke-kun?" If there was one thing that could be said about Ino Yamanaka it was that she never gave up on Sasuke coming back to their little group. Poor Ino.

"Maybe my mom should be setting you up with him instead of me." Ino blushed and rolled her eyes at that.

"Just because I've always found him extremely attractive and I wouldn't mind riding him like a crotch rocket doesn't mean I don't think he's a douchebag."

"Aww! Come on Ino! If you need to get laid, you know I'm your man." Naruto said as he draped one arm around each of his girl's shoulders. Sakura suppressed a groan and Ino reached in and pinched his armpit.

"Oww!" Naruto flinched but didn't relent.

"Sakura can vouch for my skills." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Huhhuhuh. How 'bout it."

"Naruto, you are such a freaking horndog!" Ino yelled at him.

"You know, Ino, he isn't lying about having skills. Maybe you two are destined to be more than friends huh?" Sakura knew she'd hit the magic 'shut-up' button for Naruto as he piped down after the mention of a relationship came up.

Ino smiled at her across his chest as he crumbled and she mouthed a silent "thank you."

"Naruto, why don't you just get up the nerve to ask her? Sakura and I are 99.9% sure that she feels the same way about you."

Ino tried to catch his eye to get the blonde back into his usual boisterous mood. Ino was thankful to Sakura for pulling Naruto's horndog insinuating off of her, but she knew Naruto had been pining for one girl for a while now.

"I know, you guys keep telling me but. . ." He looked up at the sky.

"But nothing, dumbo. Just talk to her. We are aren't in high school anymore. Besides you put up with us and we are two of the loudest, scariest girls we know-Hinata is such a quiet little thing; she'd never hurt a fly-what's there to be afraid of?" Sakura said as she rubbed his chest and Ino nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right. I'll. . . I'll try." His smile was slowly coming back, which was a good thing. There was nothing Ino and Sakura despised more than a mopey Naruto-it just made the whole universe feel off-balance when he was having a pity party. He was their sunlight. He didn't do that-it was that simple. Mood swings and bitching were for Ino and Sakura.

They rounded the corner with Naruto still draped between them and came down to the small sushi place near their office. As the waiter and chef nodded to them-they were regulars-they made their way to their favorite booth in the back.

As Sakura was laying her bag down-Ino took the opportunity to ask if she had a hair clip. She had worn her hair down to work today and it was driving her crazy. She at least wanted to put it up while they ate.

"Sure, Pig, it's in their somewhere." Sakura gestured off-handedly to her purse as she sat down next to Naruto and went to mark the usual rolls they wanted to order on the checklist-style menu. Naruto had found something urgent on his phone-urgent as in it was probably just another bullshit game.

As Ino was rummaging through her bag for the hair clip, she noticed what looked like a black business card with red clouds with a white outline next to Sakura's cell.

"What's this?" Ino removed the suspicious item and dangled it in front of Sakura as she also found the hair clip and collected her hair out of her face. Naruto gazed up aimlessly from his game with raised eyebrows.

"What an ugly-ass business card. Is it yours Sakura-chan?" He said as he rubbed his nose.

"No, dillweed. Why do you assume it's mine, huh?" The waiter came to take the sushi checklist with a nod. They all smiled at him as he disappeared to put their order in.

"Well if it's not yours, then whose is it?" Ino asked pointedly as she looked at the card. The waiter returned with hot green tea and water-their usual. She looked more closely at the card.

"Akatsuki, huh? Oh my god, Sakura, are you blushing!?" Ino smiled like she had found gold and turned the card over.

"Deidara and-gahh! This is a phone number! Alright spill. Who is he."

Ino was 50% thrilled for her friend that she got a number-and clearly it belonged to a hot guy from the way Sakura was blushing-and 50% thrilled that she had some exciting gossip to leech out of her. Ok, maybe it was more like 30/70, but still. She did care about Sakura's happiness.

Before Sakura could open her mouth and come to her own defense, Naruto thankfully interrupted her.

"Waaaaiitt. Akatsuki, Akatsuki, Akat. . .I've heard of them!" Naruto was now fully back in the conversation as he had deposited his phone into Sakura's purse as he so often liked to do with all the other crap in his pockets.

"What do you mean them. Are they a company?" Ino asked with spiked curiosity. Edamame appeared on the table and they each began to munch.

"No, not exactly. There like this group of really badass street racers that also run this kinda shady business of selling high-end aftermarket and stock car parts. I've heard they run a couple of really well organized chop-shops too."

Sakura's eyes went wide at this. Her unicorn belonged to a crime ring and not just a crime ring, one that destroyed other people's cars for parts. He was part of a fucking group of low-life car-vampires! Great.

Naruto's perceptive streak caught Sakura's expression and he smirked at her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, they do some illegal shit, but I they only target parts and items owned and ordered by Uchiha Industries. They never go after private owners who care for their cars. They like to stick it to the man-specifically the Uchiha man."

The sushi had arrived: three mini sweet potato-cream cheese rolls; one dragon roll; two spicy tuna rolls and 3 small bowls of ramen.

"You sound like you like them?! Not to mention, how the hell do you know so much about them?" Ino's eyes narrowed in suspicion at her blonde fox.

"I do kinda like them! I've always wondered what they were like and come on, you both know I work for the marketing department at Subaru-it's my mission in life to know what the latest hotness and rumors are on the streets. Not to mention, the entire world knows I hate Uchiha Industries with the passion of thousand burning suns." The sly fox-like grin was in full effect. It was Naruto's 'panty-dropper' look as Ino and Sakura affectionately called it. Best part, he had no freaking clue how most women reacted to it.

"So how the hell did you run into one of them, forehead?" Ino's glare turned toward her now.

"Well, he sort of challenged me on the drive home from work last night."

"WHAT!?" Both of her friends said in unison. Naruto yelled at her first and almost spit his third bite of ramen noodles across the table.

"Sakura-chan! You know you shouldn't air out your baby on the freeway like that! There are way too many variables on the that road-not to mention cops."

"YEAH, forehead! You could have gotten hurt." She nodded in agreement with them. She knew they were both right. Naruto and Ino shared a glance and a moment of silence settled in as they realized that Sakura was smart enough to know better; they both knew that there were only a handful of reasons why their beloved Sakura would accept a dangerous challenge like that on the freeway.

"Sakura . . . what was he driving?" Ino and Naruto were both leaning into her like she was about to tell them some deep dark secret.

She blushed as she met their eyes in between a bite of spicy tuna.

"My unicorn," Ino's and Naruto's eyes both popped out of their heads-they knew what that meant.

They finished her sentence for her, "a fully loaded Toyota-Supra."

They also both knew without having to ask that Sakura's unicorn would own her at highway speeds; it was inevitable that she lost the challenge, but that didn't change how badass this was.

Naruto smirked and Ino looked awestruck.

"Was it white or red?" Naruto asked her with unmasked pride. He loved his surrogate sister.

"White."

"Did you get to see him before he dusted you?" Ino was smirking now as she asked.

Now it was Sakura's turn to smirk.

"He never dusted me."

"WHAT!?" They both barked in unison again. Sakura took the opportunity to have a few pieces of dragon roll while they eyed her with intensity and waited for her to answer. She sipped her water, dabbed her mouth with her napkin, swirled her chopsticks in her small cup of soy sauce-wasabi mixture-

"QUIT STALLING FOREHEAD AND TELL US!" Ino said with her characteristic eyebrow twitch.

"Mmmph!" Naruto harumphed in agreement as he took a piece of the sweet potato roll.  
"Ok, ok! Well, he clearly had me beat. I mean you both know my car. I knew I couldn't win. But how can I say no to my unicorn right?"

Ino nodded and Naruto harumphed again as he chewed. Sakura continued.

"So, after I figured I had been thoroughly beaten on the top end at around 110, instead of just driving off into the western sky like a typical steel cowboy-he slowed up. Just enough so that he would never lose sight of me in his rearview. Naturally, I didn't want to totally screw up my car, so I started to drop back down to more manageable highway speeds-for us that is" she giggled.

"Meaning like 80." Naruto supplied.

"Right." Ino winked.

"So, I guess he either anticipated what I was doing-or more likely, he didn't want to push his car too hard either, so he also slowed up. So I basically ended up following him all the way to my exit."

" .Wait. He lives near us?"

"That's what I thought, but he said he didn't." Oops. Did she really just tell them that?

"YOU TALKED TO HIM!?"

"It was a dude!?" Naruto seemed crestfallen.

"Naruto! You have Hinata, stop trying to find new racer-chicks to hook up with!" Ino flicked him on the forehead and rolled her eyes.

Sakura sighed. There was no point in hiding it now.

"Yes. I did talk to him and yes he was a he." Shit. She was blushing.

"OOOOOH MY GOD! He's super hot isn't he!?"

"Maybe. Just a little. OK. He's pretty gorgeous."

"EEE! So did you call him!" Ino was bouncing-actually bouncing-in her seat.

"I don't approve." Naruto had his arms crossed over his chest in his best 'older brother' impression.

"Shut the hell up, Naruto. You were just fawning all over how cool these Akatsuki guys are and now Sakura has a chance with one."

"Just cuz I think they're cool doesn't mean I want Sakura-chan dating one of them-"

"NO ONE'S DATING ANYONE!" Sakura was seething. These two-she loved them, but sometimes she wanted to strangle them until they were nothing but dust.

"All we did was talk and he gave me his number. He seemed cool and he wasn't a total toolbox so I told him about our meets. He said him and his boys might swing by this weekend. THAT'S IT!"

"THERE ARE MORE OF THEM! HE'S BRINGING HIS BOYS! The rest of them must be hot too. O man, we need to go shopping tomorrow before the meet, forehead." Ino had stars in her eyes now. Great.

"They are gonna show up, huh. I will accept his request to date you if he beats me far and square in a race first. Besides, I definitely like the idea of you dating this suitor over Uchiha Teme." Naruto was scratching his non-existent beard like a father-figure now.

"What the fuck, Naruto. I'm not a trophy and I love you, but you're not my dad. And if anyone should race him-it's me! Christ guys. Please let's just try and enjoy the rest of lunch, huh and get off my unicorn for now please?"

"O he's a unicorn alright-and not just because of the Supra. Huhuhuhuh." Now Ino was waggling her eyebrows.

"PIG!"

"Ok, Ok. Sushi!"

The conversation for the rest of their lunch drifted to much more typical topics for them: bullshit at work; what creepy and perverted thing Naruto caught Jiraiya doing the other night; and what sorts of mods they should next blow all their money on for their cars; they even discussed who would make up the rotating cast of other friends that showed up at the mountain passes this weekend.

The girls mentioned rather loudly that they expected Hinata and her aloof but chill cousin, Neji, this weekend. After that, they were all a little disgruntled that their extended lunch break was ending and started to head back. They made for the spot in the mid-point of the parking lot between their buildings-somehow they were blessed to all work in the same large executive park-and started to say their goodbyes.  
"Alright, guys, I'll Skype you tonight after my date."

"Don't let that teme touch you! You have my number on speed-dial if you need me to come beat his ass right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was serious.

"Yes, Naruto." She had to humor him sometimes.

"Tell me how he's doing Sakura. I know he's been a shitty friend to us, but I still worry about him."

"Ino, it's more than just being a shitty friend. . ." Naruto looked at her like she had 3 heads.

"I know, but. . ." Sakura didn't understand Ino's need to constantly defend Sasuke. She refused to believe her friend still had feelings for him.

"I get it, Ino. I'll try my best-without letting him touch me, Naruto." She smiled and embraced both of her friends as she headed back into her building, much to her dismay.

After another 4 grueling and painfully boring hours of desk work-Sakura was finally free. The drive home was uneventful, although she couldn't stop herself from constantly checking her mirrors for low-set lights and a white car with a massive spoiler.

Despite what she had told him she would do that night-she never texted him her number.

It occurred to her that with a cocky guy like that-she really didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She theorized that he only wanted it to boost his own ego anyway. Why would he be interested in her-especially now that she realized he was part of some crime syndicate? He probably had girls falling all over him all the time. Although Sakura would never admit that the fact that he was in a robin-hood esque crime ring only upped his sexiness points by about 1000000, that still didn't mean she was going to give in! No Sir! Not her! If he was really interested, he'd have to just show up with his boys and see if he could handle her friends.

She got home, fed her cat, Natsu, took a longer shower than she probably should have and begrudgingly started to get ready for her dinner date.

Tomboy that she is, Sakura still knew how to make a man fall to his knees by dressing correctly; the beauty of it was that her nature as a tomboy ensured that she never overdid it. The effect was that she always had a wild and untamed look to her. It took her forever to realize that it meant most men were terrified to approach her because of her beauty and how disarming her confidence was. Naruto was the one who helped her see that, actually-and she felt like she would dishonor the ways that Naruto had helped her to become a woman by not rubbing it in Sasuke's face for him.

She slipped into a skin-tight and short-skirted solid black and unadorned dress. The neck was high in the front, but was completely open in the back and came to rest dangerously low on her just above the cleft of her ass. It had flattering three-quarter sleeves. With some simple, sparkling, but long dangly earrings, a tiny bit of mascara, and a pale shade of red lipstick that Ino said made her look like a pin-up girl, Sakura was ready to go. She decided to let her long, shiny pink hair dry naturally and hang down alluringly on her exposed back.

Realizing what time it was and that she still at to meet him at the restaurant and salsa lounge, Sakura momentarily eyed the red pumps she planned to wear and mentally said 'f-this.' She opted for the sparkly ballet flats with the giant bows.

If she was going to get there in time she needed to 'drive it like she stole it.'

Checking the clock on her beloved GTI's dashboard again as she pulled into a parking space, she told herself that she still had two minutes to get into the restaurant before she was technically late. She turned off the ignition, sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's just one date." She said to no one.

Five minutes later (whoops), she was in the restaurant and heading for the bar upstairs where they agreed to meet. She searched around for him and not seeing him, stepped up to the only-half full bar-it was still early-and ordered a shot of whiskey to calm her nerves.

He had been watching her since she came in and just couldn't manage to move and get up to speak to her. He couldn't believe that this person in front of his eyes was Sakura. It had been almost 15 years since he saw her last and her striking pink hair gave her away-but still. His ego wouldn't let him continue to be a pussy for too much longer, however. He was Sasuke, after all, heir to the Uchiha fortune and he had probably spent more on one of his cuff-links than she had spent on her entire outfit.

Sakura knew that many of the male and female eyes in the bar had settled on her when she walked in-she was used to the attention. But, aside from the usual gawking from both genders, she felt the burn of a real stare in her back. The bastard is already here isn't he. She rolled her eyes. If this is any indication, he hasn't changed at all. Great. I can tell I'm in for a real treat.

As if on cue, he had decided to grace her with his acknowledgement. She kept her back to him as he approached as if she hadn't noticed.

"Sakura." Well, now not acknowledging him would just be rude, wouldn't it? And that wasn't her style.  
She turned.

"Sasuke." Fuck. He's still tall, dark, and handsome.

"Shall we go get our table?" He gestured downstairs as his other hand found its way into his pocket. He's acting bored and aloof as always. Yup. He hasn't changed.

As they descended the stairs with Sasuke leading the way, she noticed with raised eyebrows that he must be wearing an Armani suit worth a few $1000. Nice. Always the modest one. Ino's voice supplied in her brain that at least it was adding to the eye candy factor of the night. You knew you were close to your friends if you heard them in your head when they weren't around.

As they passed the wait staff and who Sakura guessed was the manager in the front of the restaurant, Sasuke shared a nod with them and they nodded back. Then he walked into the seating area like he owned the place. He probably does, her inner supplied.

He led them to a quiet and very cozy looking booth in the back. The whole seating arrangement had the feel of a high-rollers room in a casino. Cheesy.

Then, he waited for her to sit first and proceeded to reach over her and drape her napkin in her lap for her. She froze through the entire exchange. It was awkward at best.

"Thanks?"

"Hn." He sat.

"Sooooo, how have you been, Sasuke?" Sakura asked pointedly as she snapped open her menu.

The waiter chose that moment to arrive and ask them what they would like to drink. Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll have a dry martini and she'll have a glass of the moscato d'asti."

"Yes Uchiha-sama."

Sakura's jaw dropped. He just ordered for her and a sweet, bitchy dessert wine no less. Not that she didn't like moscato-it was good. But she would need hard liquor and a lobotomy if he expected her to allow him to choose for her.

"So, are you still having relations with that urusatonkachi?"

"What the FUCK." Screw manners. Screw proper language and screw him. Then he had the audacity to sit back in the booth, drape his arms over the back, and smirk at her.

"So is that a yes?" Her eye twitched as she dug her nails into the palms of her hands.

"Look Sasuke. I don't know who the hell you think you are-ordering for me like that and as for your question I don't see how that's any of your fucking business. BUT." Sakura was getting progressively louder.

"IF YOU really must know, Naruto and I are no longer FUCKING. But I can tell you that he is Ahh-mazing in bed and judging from the awkward FUCKING way you put a napkin in my lap like a 90 year parkinsons patient and how you were staring at me for 15 minutes before coming to talk to me like a perverted serial rapist-I'm pretty sure that Naruto is a much better screw than you. Does that about cover what you wanted to know? Or were you wondering about something else!?" Suddenly, the restaurant seemed really quiet. Sakura didn't give two shits about being embarrassed. She only hope she embarrassed him.

Unfortunately, the poor waiter was mortified; he must have arrived at some point during Sakura's tirade-she wasn't sure when because it was hard to pay attention to your peripherals when you were seeing red. The waiter deposited their drinks on the table and fled like his underwear was on fire.

"Now who's smirking." Sakura snatched her glass and downed it in one shot. It calmed her enough to take in Sasuke's expression.

Judging from the stunned look on his face, she was pretty sure she had succeeded in her endeavor.

Welp, time for her to go. She made to get up from the table as she put her glass down. But just as she was about to stand-his hand gripped her wrist.

"Stay." She turned to look at him again with raised eyebrows.

"Stay. . ." and then much quieter "please." Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down in a huff and stared at him.

"Please. At least let me feed you."

The rest of the meal passed in near silence. With only a few comments that "this is good" or "no thank you, I'm full." It was the most awkward meal Sakura had ever experienced in her life. When it was agonizingly drawing to a close, he even more awkwardly asked her if she wanted to dance. Sakura thought she was hearing things.  
"Wait. What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to dance." Ok. Either he had no social skills or he took a bet with someone on how far he could push her before her head exploded. Just when Sakura was about to tell him where to shove it again, she remembered that she had promised Ino she would be nice to him-although dancing would mean breaking her promise to Naruto about not letting him touch her. But, she calculated, that her chewing out of him earlier would more than make up for touching while dancing in Naruto's mind.

So, she eyed those impossible-to-read coal eyes of his and gave him a reluctant "sure."

He led her out onto the now very crowded Salsa floor downstairs. Sakura was cringing about how awkward this would be, when he reached behind her, confidently place his hand on her lower back and took her other hand in his and led her into salsa-ing by dipping her.

Sakura felt her pulse sky-rocket. Ok. He can dance. And then, unbelievably, she actually almost started to enjoy herself.

They danced like a fencing match back and forth for a few songs, testing each other's salsa skills. After the third song ended, she was even smiling a little.

"That was fun." She looked up into his black depths again and for a second thought she actually saw a flash of real emotion there-but it was gone before she could figure out which one.

"Hn. It's getting late and I have a conference early in the morning. I'll walk you to your car."

". . . Alright."

As they neared her car, she saw his eyebrows shoot up.

"That's your car?"

"Yea, what's so surprising about that? Can't imagine a girl driving a manual?" She giggled at him. He looked guilty about something.

"It's Ok, Sasuke. It's OK to be in the modern age where women take control." She leaned in and hugged him then and she was actually proud of him-because he only stiffened for a second before he returned the embrace.

"You know, Naruto probably wouldn't talk about beating your ass so much if you actually remembered were all used to be friends sometime." She said as she started to climb into her car.

"I'll keep that in mind. Do you guys still watch the downhill racing at the mountain on the weekends?"

"Sort of. We don't watch them anymore, Sasuke. We are part of the racing now. Stop by sometime; but let me know before you do so I can prep Naruto. I wouldn't want him to burst a vein." She laughed.

"Hn." He nodded and started to walk away and wave at the same time as she started her engine.

"Well that was just strange." Sakura said to her car.

Whether her subconscious feelings were exacerbated by her date with Sasuke or not, Sakura once again found herself keeping a weather eye to her mirrors in search of her unicorn on the way home-with her windows down and the wind in her face.

"O who am I kinding? I probably won't see him again for a while. IF at all." She blew a piece of stray hair out of her face as she sighed.

She was sitting at the light on the off-ramp for her exit when she heard the purr of an import engine approaching. Her breath caught in her throat for a second when she noticed that the engine sound wasn't quite right and that headlights were the wrong shape as the car came into view in her mirrors.

But, those were still some incredible headlights. As it approached, Sakura could tell that it was an Audi R8 Quattro GT-expensive and sleek. It had a custom pearlescent black paint job and blood red accents in the air vents on the front fender and on either door. But the headlights had been modded incredibly so the central bulbs were all in blood read and formed a 3-pronged, curved, blade shape, which gave them the effect of looking like ultra-hypnotic eyes.

As it pulled alongside her and into the lane that went straight on to the mountain pass-just like her unicorn had the other night, she noticed that one window was lowered just a tiny crack and that the driver was smoking; the windows were of course severely tinted, so she couldn't see the driver at all. But, her heart leapt into her throat for a second time when she saw a medium sized sticker in the back-triangular shaped window behind the driver. It was a red cloud with a white outline.

Akatsuki!

Sakura looked to the crosswalk signal and with dismay noticed that the light was going to change in 20 seconds. She put her car in gear to prepare and stole one last glance at the R8.

It was at that precise moment-just before they both took off for the green light-that the driver of the R8 lowered his window completely to dispose of his cigarette and Sakura was able to get a good look at the driver. He had striking mahogany eyes-so deep that they almost looked red and had a long loose ponytail over his shoulder as a few stray pieces of deep onyx hair hung around his face. He was very handsome-Sakura thought-but also seemed stoic, painfully so and it was that expression that made him seem so incredibly familiar.

He made eye contact with her before he zoomed off.

That's when it hit Sakura where she had seen that unmistakable face. When they were all kids and when Naruto's dad was still alive and Sasuke was still hanging with them-she remembered seeing his older brother a few times. Those glowing mahogany eyes belonged to Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

And he was part of Akatsuki-the organization that made it their mission to steal from Uchiha Industries. Itachi.

Interesting. Now, she really had something to talk to her friends about.


	3. Ignition

**~~~~Hi again everyone! Things are getting more and more serious with the plot. But, I still had a blast writing this! Also, if you know a little bit about cars, I tried to match the cars for the Akatsuki members to their ninja powers. There are some cool little nuggets there. Hope you enjoy and please review!~~~Clumsypink :3**

**Chapter 3: Ignition**

Sakura overslept, which she didn't anticipate or appreciate on a Friday morning. Her goal, like most Fridays, was to get in to work as early as possible and escape as early as possible. But, her mind would just not shut off and she ended up turning over the idea of Itachi being part of the Akatsuki organization over and over in her head, which was confounded by the bizarre date she had with Sasuke.

Both were nagging at her incessantly as she thrashed in her sheets. It was ridiculous, really. A little cartoon Itachi and cartoon Sasuke brooding and pacing in her mind all night long. Even her quick nightly jog around the neighborhood after her date last night hadn't cleared her head like it usually does.

She was too young to understand when it happened, but she remembered that Itachi did something against the family and their company that had caused him to be effectively been ex-communicated. She also vividly remembers how angry and betrayed Sasuke was. It wasn't long after Sasuke's falling out with his brother that he stopped hanging out with them entirely. Naruto's father's death, Itachi's breakdown (or so it seemed), and Sasuke's drastic change all happened one after another like dominoes so many years ago.

She grew up hearing a variety of theories from people about what happened with Itachi—things along the lines of: he cracked under the pressure; he's a screw-up, all things which seemed somewhat reasonable in her mind. After all, it couldn't be easy being the first born son in that sort of family and heir to that fortune. Even for all the perks that money brought—the attention from the media, the scrutiny from the public, and the pressure to be perfect all the time couldn't have been easy. So maybe he committed career suicide to escape it all? That still didn't really explain why he joined the Akatsuki, a group that sought only vengeance against Uchiha Industries and thus, the family itself.

The few dealings that Sakura had with the rest of the Uchiha family before she stopped spending time with Sasuke let her know that their parents seemed cold, prideful, and withdrawn and expected that perfection from their sons at all times. It was something that never seemed right to Sakura. But what did she know? She was just a kid at the time.

Only realizing it now after seeing Itachi last night in the Audi R8 with the Akatsuki sticker in its window, there is a certain truth to what a child is able to sense and in that house—all those years ago—Sakura sensed something rotten. Now she was certain that there had to be more to it than met the eye.

But, she had no more time to ponder these things and so, deciding to use her adept internet security and coding skills to hack into Uchiha Industries Databases someday (yea right—she wasn't _that _curious), Sakura peeled herself off of her sheets, thereby dislodging her cat, Natsu, from his happy perch sleeping near her hip with a "rrwrr."

She brushed her hair, made quick work of washing her face, slapped on her skinny jeans and a skin-tight long sleeve t-shirt in red with a very artistic image of Alucard from _Hellsing, _one of her favorite graphic novels, on the front. (It looked like Alucard was causing an explosion of blood that radiated out and created the color of the shirt.) Her boring co-workers could eat her. Besides, it was _casual _Friday, people.

She slipped into some low sneakers that looked like formula 1 racing shoes, fed Natsu, grabbed her leather motocycle jacket and was out the door in 15 minutes flat.

By some gift of god, there was no traffic to speak of when she merged onto the highway and she had success arriving at the office almost as early as she had initially planned before she overslept. She hoped her good luck wouldn't run out yet so she could slip in before her manager arrived too.

Thinking her luck had, in fact, run out when she heard someone near silently enter the key-card-locked door to the office behind her, Sakura cringed and turned to paste on her fake "good morning" face. She was relieved to see it was one of exactly 3 people she considered real friends out of her co-workers, Gaara.

"Jesus, Gaara! You scared the shit out of me!" It figured. Only he could move that silently. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Apologies. How was your date last night." He smirked at her—his way of saying hello. He was admittedly a little off-putting when she first started working here, but he was a genius behind a computer and after working with him on a few projects, she realized he was extremely loyal and sweet once you got to know him—if a little socially awkward.

"Strange to say the least." He was also much more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for.

"I'm sure Naruto won't be pleased that he tried to dance with you. That is what happened isn't it?" He walked away to put his bag down in the cube next to hers where he worked.

"How do you always know these things, Gaara? If you weren't such a good friend, I'd call it creepy." He returned from his cube in the middle of her sentence and shrugged and smirked at her again. He had removed his coat and was dressed in dark wash jeans, a black button down with the sleeves rolled up and a skinny black and white striped tie. If Sakura were into red heads, she would have trouble not gawking at him. He was very attractive and attentive. Weirdness aside, those were both qualities a geeky girl like her would love in a boyfriend.

But, alas, _blondes_ were her type. That was how she ended up having such undeniable attraction to Naruto, despite the fact that the emotions weren't there for a relationship. She also registered with a blush that another certain blonde had gotten her attention as of late as a face with a lock of long blonde hair obscuring one eye ran across her mind.

"Did you run into him again on the road last night?" Damn his perceptiveness. Gaara was leaning on her desk as she booted up her computer. She sighed.

"Nope. Not him. But, I did run into someone else from his group. But, I don't think I should bring it up here. Too risky." Gaara was smart enough to leave that one alone.

They started their work day after that with the usual few comments from Sakura over their shared cube wall about the BS they were trying to pull with the new software development requests for her and Gaara (they basically _were _the development team) and with Gaara supplying his one or two word quips and responses.

Lunchtime rolled around and rather than heading out to meet Ino and Naruto, who were both also trying to slip out of their jobs early this afternoon, she opted to just grab a salad with Gaara and her only other two work friends, Kakashi and Tsunade, in the crappy café in the basement of their building.

Although Kakashi and Tsunade were both much older than Gaara and Sakura, they were still all very close and had a common commiseration about the track the company was taking. It was a sinking ship and all four of them knew it. Kakashi was the head of the IT department and Tsunade was the head of the product department. The camaraderie was there outside of work for Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade because she was the long-time girlfriend (for years) of Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya; Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya worked at the same mechanic shop with and were part of racing team that gave birth to the legend that was Naruto's father, Minato. Jiraiya is the one who taught Minato how to drive, in fact. When Minato struck it big, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the other members of the team took a back seat and became Minato's impromptu pit crew.

Because Tsunade was the only female in the team, she was also a role-model for Sakura and Ino both. Sakura related to Tsunade more as mother figure than her own mother over the years. Tsunade and Kakashi knew each other for years working in a mechanic shop together and they both happened to have computer skills on the side, so they ended up at the same company. Throw in Sakura's friendship with Gaara that came from being the development team and she roped him into her closeness with Kakashi and Tsunade.

It had turned into a relatively nice day, so they each took their dismal looking salads outside to the picnic tables to eat with the intention of pretending not to be taking a lunch break.

"So, Sakura, I heard from Jiraiya that Sasuke isn't a half-bad salsa dancer?" Tsunade said through a mouthful of fresh spinach and almonds.

"Tch. Naruto has such a big mouth. I only spoke to him last night and he already managed to find time to tell Jiraiya."

Sakura wasn't going to relay that Jiraiya would have his balls cut off by his girl, Tsunade, if he didn't relay everything to her too. Tsunade had taken on a mother role for Naruto in many ways too.

Kakashi smirked.

"I'm personally more interested in the Akatsuki that you ran into the other night. Have you seen him again?" Kakashi's eye crinkled up into a smile as he looked at her. But she knew he was prodding. Kakashi had taken on a protective affection for her and Gaara in much the way Tsunade had too.

"No. Not since Wednesday night." She paused as Gaara eyed her. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was. Should she share what she mentioned to Gaara earlier in the day about running into _another _member of the Akatsuki with Kakashi and Tsunade? Sakura decided. No harm could come from gleaning more information from some friends. Besides, she knew both Kakashi and Tsunade were old hands in the racing community and were once friends with Minato, Naruto's father.

"But, I did run into another member of the Akatsuki on the ride home last night." Tsunade and Kakashi both stopped eating and eyed her along with Gaara. _I guess Naruto didn't tell Jiraiya everything I told him._

"Who?" Kakashi and Tsunade said in unison.

"Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi and Tsunade both sucked in their breath. Gaara just continued to eye Sakura.

"Sasuke's brother?" Gaara asked.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked her.

"Yes. I got a good look at his face and saw the Akatsuki trademark in his window." Tsunade shared a pointed glance with Kakashi, who spoke first—in a near whisper.

"Sakura, Gaara, this isn't something you should ever speak of again near the office. It's fine out here now—because no one is around. But this is very dangerous."

"What? Why?" Sakura was confused. Gaara looked just as lost.

"Think about it, Sakura. Who has the reins in our biggest contract? The multi-million dollar software build to manage fraud and expenses?"

"Shit." Sakura exhaled. Gaara clasped his hands in front of face as he shook his head in realization and answered.

"Uchiha Industries."

"Correct." Kakashi mumbled.

"And Uchiha has had a hit out on the Akatsuki organization for years now." Tsunade eyed her.

"Right. I remember Naruto telling me about it the other day."

"What Naruto doesn't know—and what most people don't know—is that _Itachi _is the leader of Akatsuki. He is the founding member." Sakura's jaw dropped and Gaara just stared wide-eyed.

"What?" Sakura looked from Kakashi to Tsunade. Kakashi returned her gaze and spoke. Itachi wasn't just a member, he was the _leader?_

"Back when Minato was still alive, Itachi used to love to watch him race. It wasn't hard for us old grease-monkeys to see the kid had an idol in Naruto's father." Tsunade cut in.

"That was even before Uchiha Industries was sponsoring him."

"I remember seeing him at the races—but I just thought he was there to chaperone Sasuke while he played with us?" Sakura looked from one face to another across the table. Gaara stayed silent, but Sakura new he was turning things over in his mind like the genius he is.

"Partly. But he adored Minato. Hell, we all did." Kakashi looked sad.

"Right before. . .the accident. . . Itachi and Minato had a lot of closed-door talks. Itachi seemed very upset about something and Minato never told me or Jiraiya or any of the mechanics back at the shop what it was about." Tsunade's eyes strained with pain as she spoke. The death of Minato was still raw for her too—although many years had passed.

"I just remember him saying he'd 'handle it.'" Kakashi spoke more to Tsunade than to Gaara or Sakura with that comment.

"Damn idiot was always looking out for everyone." Tsunade mumbled as she looked up at the sycamore tree that hung over their picnic table.

"That's probably what got him killed." Kakashi was looking at something particularly interesting on the picnic table.

"Are you suggesting that Itachi knew something that he shared with Naruto's father that would cause Uchiha Industries to have Minato killed?" Gaara, ever the puzzle solver, spoke in a voice a shade quieter than his already normally quiet voice.

Tsunade and Kakashi didn't answer, but just eyed each other pointedly.

"I think that's a yes." Sakura voiced and crossed her arms.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime? Avoid all known members of the Akatsuki?"

"No. I wouldn't say that, Sakura. In fact, I think you may end up really enjoying them. Their ideals are similar to ours." Kakashi admitted with a dangerous smirk.

"Don't tell the VP we said that." All four of them shared a nervous laugh at that.

"I just wouldn't bring it up again here. You never know who might be listening." Tsunade acknowledged as she put her had on Sakura's shoulder and turned to Gaara.

"I would say Gaara here is a spy, but I think he's much too taken with you to ever be a good one." Tsunade had mirth in her eyes as Gaara's face lit up like a neon sign at her words.

All Gaara said was "hn" after he stopped blushing.

"Maybe the three of us should all head up to your stupid meets this weekend up at the mountain to check these clowns out. I need to watch out for my surrogate daughter and son anyway." With that, Tsunade stood.

"I'd love to watch a good race." Kakashi stood too.

"Is it acceptable for me to go, Sakura?" Gaara was asking permission. He was so adorable.

"Of course! You guys are all welcome. But, if you scare off my unicorn, I will castrate all three of you!" Sakura added with a growl as they chuckled and headed back inside.

Unfortunately for Sakura, getting out as early as she planned from work looked like a lost cause.

After lunch and as Gaara and Sakura settled into tidying up their tasks for the weekend so they didn't have to worry about possible 2am calls like "this line of code isn't working," and as Tsunade and Kakashi each disappeared into their own corners of the office, an email went out announcing that the CEO and the VP would be personally checking on the Uchiha Industries Project's progress with every group before the end of the day.

Sakura actually had to stop herself from groaning as she read the email. She trusted Gaara, but the others that they shared cube walls with were just as brown-nosing a most of the other employees and would cut anyone if they thought it would get them ahead. So she held her tongue.

Sadly, most people treated work at this company like a bad reality TV show. Form alliances; betray those alliances; lie, steal, and smile. Thus, why Sakura only had 3 real work friends. They were the only 4 people in the company—that she could tell—that didn't participate in the mind games.

Thankfully, Gaara and Sakura had run the gauntlet of CEO and VP observation before, so they knew how to puff up their feathers and make everything look shiny before the big dogs showed up to perform the ritual work inquisition.

It was nearing 4:30pm and Sakura and Gaara both had no actual work left to do, so they were left with performing the art of looking busy until the moment arrived. Deciding it would be better to run through things as a team at the last second, Gaara wheeled his chair into Sakura's cube so they could present a status update as an allied front against the evil management powers.

Gaara had enough time to eye Sakura with a non-verbal "you ready" before her cell phone chirped with a text message. Checking her back for the executives, Sakura shrugged at Gaara and unlocked her phone.

One solitary text message from a mobile number not in her contacts list and not from one she recognized read: "watch your back." Sakura raised her eyebrows and showed the message to Gaara, who mimicked her response.

Not a second after Sakura had silenced her phone and placed it back on her desk, did Gaara gently touch her arm to get her attention. _Great. Executive time._

Sakura wheeled her chair around to match Gaara's position as she was confronted with the face of the VP, Kabuto, and the sleezy CEO, Orochimaru. Gaara and Sakura had a tally going on which one of the two executives made their skin crawl more. Both were wearing excessively expensive 3 piece suits; while Kabuto's entire ensemble always made him look rather demure and bookish—a clever ploy to engender trust—Orochimaru looked as always, like a transvestite with the level of makeup he wore to hide his age. Everyone knew how bad and creepy he looked, but no one had the gall to alert him to it—except Kabuto and Kabuto probably got sadistic satisfaction from the only person above him in the chain looking so god awful all the time.

"Good Afternoon Gaara and I'm sorry what was your name again?" Orochimaru always did this and Gaara had a strong theory as to why. Orochimaru always remembered the names of the boys and forgot the names of the girls—thus earning Orochimaru an extra tally mark in the creepiness book for Gaara. But, in what Orochimaru lacked, Kabuto more than made up for.

"Haruno, Sakura, Orochimaru-sama. I simply can't understand how you are unable to remember such a lovely specimen." A tally for Kabuto for Sakura. So far the score was 1-1 for both on the creepy scale today.

"So, please tell us how things are going with the development of the program? Is everything progressing to specifications?" Kabuto was the details man; Orochimaru was the money man. Sakura took the reins first and went through the high level presentation they prepared.

About half-way through the 5th discussion point, Gaara had a marked coughing fit—which at first Sakura thought was rather rude and odd—until she caught his expression as he eyed the executives behind her.

There standing next to Orochimaru and Kabuto, was Uchiha Sasuke.

The "watch your back" text seemed downright ominous now. Mentally telling herself to thank Gaara later for saving her ass from a potentially uncomfortable situation and to look up the number from the mystery text, she eyed Sasuke.

Before she could open her mouth to greet him, Orochimaru pounced on her like a viper.

"Please, don't let our client concern you . . .Sally." Sakura had to dig her nails into her hand to keep from rolling her eyes at the CEO forgetting her name—_again. _

"Yes, he is merely here to observe." Kabuto said with a smirk and didn't correct her name this time.

Sasuke didn't say a word. He merely shifted his weight and put his hands in his $1000 pants pockets—he didn't even smirk or blink to acknowledge Sakura's existence as anything other than a bug that was building something for him.

It was a matter of her strength of will that she didn't stand straight up and sock him right in his stupid face. She even contemplated it for a minute. What it would feel like to have his jaw break under her knuckles. How he would look with a broken nose and blood dripping all over his freshly starched dress shirt. But, it was one thing to commit career suicide and another thing entirely to take a friend down with her. She turned to Gaara, smiled the most menacing smile in the world, which Gaara interpreted perfectly, and continued the presentation and then Gaara took his turn and went over some detailed explanations of how things were working.

The rest of the discussion was so smooth, Sakura and Gaara felt vindicated. There were no mistakes, no over-budget issues, no miscalculations. The fraud and revenue assurance software they were building for Uchiha Industries tracking of their parts collection was working without any major issues and would be ready for launch ahead of schedule. They were solving problems for _other _teams and suggesting how to streamline the delivery dates—because, well, they wanted to shove this whole _thing, _whatever it was, down their throats. When they had thoroughly finished and asked the trio of douchebags behind them blocking the cube wall like turrets if they had any questions—the silence was like a blue ribbon to Sakura and Gaara. They were _safe._

Orochimaru—lacking any sort of real intelligence other than a striking ability to manipulate others into giving him money—smiled, nodded his head, and walked away. Kabuto mimicked him and followed. Sasuke lingered for a second, allowing _both _Sakura and Gaara to narrow their eyes at him. Sakura wasn't able to contain herself any longer; she had to say something. She was shocked, however, when quiet and subdued Gaara spoke instead.

"Are _things _progressing to your liking Uchiha-_SAMA?"_ The emphasis Gaara placed on "things" and the honorific at the end of Sasuke's surname made the intentions behind his question starkly obvious. Sakura would really have to thank Gaara. She had never seen him so aggressive and come to her defense like this.

Sasuke scowled and eyed Gaara like he had just woken up and realized where he was.

"Hn." He turned his gaze on Sakura. She couldn't resist—she scowled back.

"Thanks" was all he said before he followed after Orochimaru and Kabuto. Gaara looked like he wanted to devour the floor where Sasuke had been standing not a minute earlier. After she was sure that the three douchebags of the millennium were out of earshot, Sakura smirked at Gaara—who looked confused by her expression.

"I'd like to introduce you to my ex-friend, Sasuke." Gaara's expression resolved a bit into the tinniest of smiles—which meant from Gaara it was like a grin.

"I'm beginning to think that this software launch and you running into Akatsuki members the way you have are all connected." Gaara turned back to her computer.

"Mind if I show you something?" He asked.

"No, go ahead." She unlocked her screen for him and sat back so he could use her keyboard and mouse.

Almost faster than she could see—he had logged into Uchiha Industries host server—which wouldn't raise any red flags. Hell, they'd been doing it all along to set up configurations for their software to launch on Uchiha's systems. But, Sakura knew what Gaara was doing and it certainly wasn't setting more parameters for their launch.

He pulled up system logs for their servers from the last year and a half.

"Look at this." The logs dated from earlier in the year and the latter part of the last year indicated several thousand security breaches at various levels. It wasn't that unusual, most companies as rich and large as Uchiha Industries had their fair share of low level breaches—hell most were just internal users doing something stupid. But, as Gaara highlighted a block of rows, they noticed security breaches from similar IPs; IPs which all looked like they were overseas, which was code for when someone was using multiple proxies to artfully hide their true IP.

Then Gaara went to Google and pulled up a few news articles from the last year. The articles read: _Akatsuki hacks Uchiha Dbases; Uchiha Stock Numbers Plummet After Akatsuki Hack; Uchiha Shareholders Express Concerns Over Recent Security Breaches. _Sakura and Gaara eyed each other.

"These are all dated around the time period of the highest breaches from those IPs." Sakura muttered. Gaara nodded.

"Now look at the more recent system logs." Gaara highlighted another chunk dated more recently. There were still security breaches, but the numbers had dropped markedly. More significantly, they dropped almost precisely around the date that Uchiha Industries signed the contract with Sakura's and Gaara's company for the fraud and revenue assurance software.

"Holy shit. How did I not notice this before?" Her jaw dropped as she eyed Gaara with concern.

"Don't feel bad. We've both been distracted. Not to mention, to the outside eye, it's not that unusual for breaches to drop, right? I mean our contact with Uchiha was all over the papers. It's natural for hackers to back off for a while to see where the cards fall after the software release."

"Hmm. But they sign this big deal, the hacks from what must be Akatsuki themselves suddenly fall off the map. . ." Sakura trailed off.

"And, then you just _happen _to run into two of them on your drives home and they are just 'checking out' your mountain race track?" Gaara finished for her.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. If they are trying to use me, I am going to be so pissed! You are definitely coming with me tonight. I need you to help me think about this." Gaara looked more than pleased at the idea.

After shutting down for the day and texting Ino and Naruto the good news that she was bringing Gaara along, they headed out to the parking lot. Sakura's phone chirped five times in rapid succession—all texts from Naruto.

He had the strangest man-crush on Gaara so he was more than bowled over to hear that Gaara was finally going to come to one of their weekend meets.

Sakura was thrilled that her two best friends hit it off so well with her new close friend from work; Ino and Naruto already had strong friendships with Tsunade and Kakashi. But, despite the foundness her two best pals felt for Gaara, they hadn't hung out much except during the week for dinner or some drinks as Gaara wasn't really into cars. He was much more of the no-nonsense point-A-to-point-B kind of guy. In fact, he didn't even _own _a car. He made use of public transportation to get to work. That fact put an initial damper on Sakura's attempts to push Gaara off on Ino. She hadn't given up, however. She could tell their was at least attraction and sexual tension between them. Something about her big mouth and his quiet control seemed to fit.

Regardless, his lack of a vehicle meant that Sakura literally had to bring him with her out to the mountain.

Sakura sighed as she read the last ALL CAPS text from Naruto about Gaara: _SAKURA-CHAN ASK HIM IF HE WANTS TO BE MY CO-PILOT_. It always amused her that Naruto texted exactly how he actually spoke.

"Everything alright?" Gaara asked at her elbow as they walked to her GTI.

"Heh. Yea, Naruto is just really excited to see you." Gaara smiled and blushed. _Maybe I should be pawning Gaara off on Naruto instead. _Sakura snickered as she imagined Naruto and Gaara in an overly romantic lover's embrace. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the real Naruto and his marked heterosexual horniness squealed at her to "quit that."

Gaara didn't comment on her random laughter, thankfully; otherwise, she might just tell him.

She unlocked her car as they neared it and with the click of the doors unlocking, Sakura already felt her tension starting to leave her. She climbed into the driver's side while Gaara hopped into the passenger's side and threw his bag in the back seat. This was only the second time that he was in her car; in all the times they had gone out to dinner with Naruto and Ino, they had met up someplace that Gaara could get to using the subway.

She punched the shift down to put in reverse and started to leak out of the parking space when Gaara told her to wait. Thinking she had missed a pedestrian or something in her search of her mirrors and windows, she put the car back in neutral and rolled fully back into the space.

Then she saw what had caused Gaara's reaction.

Behind them, exiting the building, was Sasuke and he appeared to be going into the lot with keys in his hands.

"Guess his royal highness didn't get chauffeured here today." Sakura grumbled and went back to pulling out the space, because, honestly she didn't give a shit what Sasuke drove and he wasn't in her way, so—

"Is it a good idea to park a car that looks that expensive in a lot like this?" Sakura turned back around to see what Gaara was talking about. She started to answer before she saw it.

"If it really is expensive, yea. The spaces are really small, that's why I park way out here in the back so I don't get dings in my door." She searched the lot to see where Gaara had seen Sasuke get into a car. Then she heard it. The purr of an Italian motor and she caught the obnoxious red color of a Ferrari as it zoomed past her. It was _that _Ferrari. The one that had almost _killed _her coming out of the lot on Wednesday night.

"That was the car." Gaara noted helpfully.

"That mother-fucker." _That explained why he looked so funny when he saw what I drove last night. He remembered almost hitting me._

"Do you dislike his car choice?" Was all Gaara said.

"Something like that. Let's just say that I cannot _stand _Ferraris—especially red ones that look exactly like his." Gaara was puzzled by her response and chalked it up to something about cars that he didn't quite understand. So, they were quiet on the drive until Sakura had calmed down enough to speak once she had merged onto the highway.

"Are you hungry or anything? I know it's Ino's turn to bring food tonight and she knows you're coming, so there should be enough for you too. But, it'll be a bit until we're there. . ."

"I'm fine. I can wait until we arrive." One thing Gaara was not was a conversationalist. Consequently, several long minutes passed before Gaara spoke again. Sakura didn't mind too much—she was decompressing and enjoying the drive. The silence gave her a chance to listen to the purr of her engine as she drove for once instead of drowning it out with overly loud electronic dance music that she usually blared on her ipod.

"Do you enjoy this car?" That was an odd question.

"Yes, I love it!" Sakura positively glowed about all things concerning her little GTI.

"It suits you."

"I've been told that before. How so?"

"It's petite and feminine yet strong. It is intelligently built and comforting, but I cannot help but feel exhilarated while I'm in it." He really was a diamond in the rough. Hopefully, she could get Ino to see that tonight.

"Thanks, Gaara."

After a few more minutes of silence, Sakura was exiting on the ramp for her neighborhood and the mountain passes where they were headed. Sadly, no Audi R8 or beloved Supra made an appearance at the ramp this time. As they sat in the center lane to continue straight through the intersection and onto the mountain road, Gaara spoke once more.

"Do you think he will show tonight?" Sakura sighed. Why did it bother her so much—she had only seen him once for crying out loud!

"I don't know. I hope so."

"You would like to see him again?" Gaara asked as he gazed her. She wouldn't lie to him. Besides, for all his awkwardness, she knew he was smart enough to realize that whatever feelings he had for her weren't reciprocated. It was platonic only to her.

"Yes. I would." Gaara seemed satisfied with her honest answer and turned to watch the road as she put the car into first and rolled through the green light.

It would be another fifteen minutes before they arrived at the mountain pass they used for uphill races. Tomorrow would be the downhill night. So, Sakura was mostly just an audience member tonight. That wasn't to say she wouldn't take to the track, she just wasn't the star tonight. Uphills were Naruto's passion.

They were about five minutes away from turning onto the pass and pulling into the first look-over parking lot where everyone congregated and hung out during the track runs when Sakura saw a deep-sea-blue blur roaring up behind her. From the looks of it, it was another import.

Her heart caught in her throat. The ever perceptive Gaara noticed her reaction.

"Is it him?" He turned around to eye the car. The car slowed a bit as it swerved—recklessly—into the on-coming traffic lane to pass them. Luckily, there weren't any cars around for miles.

"No. The two Akatsuki I've met so far do not drive this recklessly. And none of our extended friends drive that recklessly either." Besides, Sakura was pretty sure they were only expecting Hinata and her cousin, Neji, to come up this weekend and she'd know Neji's stock Mitsubishi Rally-Art Lancer anywhere. Neji thought he was a racer, but he was too afraid to mod or really push his car. Hinata always road shotgun with him.

As the car pulled alongside them, Sakura raised her eyebrows and whistled as she saw it was a blue Nissan GTR (more commonly known as the Skyline overseas in Japan). Gaara, of course, was lost. She took pity on him.

"That is a _beast _of a car. 545 horses. It is _ridiculous_ how powerful that thing is. It holds its own with the Porsche 911 turbo. It's a giant blue beast to be exact." The car hovered for a minute like it was sizing her up and then as it took off, Sakura made out the blur of the cloud Akatsuki sticker in the window.

"From the window decal, I take it that was a member of the Akatsuki group?" Gaara had sharp eyes.

"Apparently so."

After another few minutes, Sakura rolled into the parking lot at the overlook and noticed that Ino and Naruto were already there—leaning against their parked cars, chatting. There was no sign of the blue monster GTR or any other cars.

As she pulled in next to them and put her GTI in neutral. Naruto's and Ino's faces lit up.

"Looks like Ino got us Chinese tonight. That OK with you?" She eyed Gaara as she undid her seatbelt.

He did the same and nodded.

They got out of the car.

"Sakura-chan! Gaara! What took you so long." Naruto said with a smile as he brought her into a crushing hug.

"Hey Forehead!" Ino embraced her, but only nodded and smiled at Gaara. _Interesting! Ino is shy around him. _Sakura filed away that tidbit for later use.

"Good to see both of you again." Gaara nodded to them both politely. But, Naruto interrupted him mid-nod as he brought him into a crushing embrace too.

"Gaara! Man! You need to get yourself a car! You can ride with me tonight and see if you are into it."

"Naruto! Give him a break! He just got here and he's probably hungry." Ino said with a blush as she gestured to the array of Chinese food that was laid out on a picnic table near where they parked. _Now she's trying to take care of him. Ino, you might land him tonight if Gaara can take the hints! _

Sakura smiled and headed for the food. She was famished. As she cut into some Lo-Mein, Naruto made small talk about how his car road on the way here and that it was a perfect night for a race, to which both girls agreed. It was clear and cloud free and fairly warm—but not uncomfortably so. Gaara merely listened.

"Hey guys you didn't see a GTR roar through here just before us did you?"

"Nope. Why?" Naruto said between bites.

"We ran into one on the way in." Gaara answered as he munched on a eggroll.

"Thank you for the food, Ino." Gaara bowed slightly to her. Ino blushed.

"O! No problem! Just happy you decided to come out."

"About that, actually, Gaara and I have some interesting theories about how Akatsuki fits in with something that's been going down at our office recently."

Just as Ino and Naruto both seemed very intrigued by what she was about to say, the overwhelming sound of multiple engines pulling up the road towards the overlook lot where they sat drowned out their conversation.

They all turned to stare.

"That has to be them!" Ino yelled over the noise.

What they saw was like a parade of cars they had each wanted to drive at one point or another—except poor Gaara who just soaked it up like a sponge.

First in was the black Audi R8 Quattro.

"That's Itachi!" Sakura said. Naruto and Ino nodded.

Next was the blue-beast Nissan GTR.

"That's what passed us on the way here." Gaara added his input—probably all he could—and Sakura was impressed he remembered the car so well. He might have a chance with her racer best-friend yet.

The R8 and GTR pulled into spaces side-by-side in the lot a row over from where they sat and waited with their engines running.

Next in was a purple Honda S2000 that sounded like it was purposely revving its RPMs high for the sake of the noise it made.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders at that one.

Next was an electric blue Celica followed very closely—almost protectively so—by an immaculate grey Lotus Exige.

"WOW!" Naruto said in awe. The Exige was quite a car. Without the upgrade—it was just a body with another engine (a Celica actually) dropped into it. So it was a body that could be filled with another soul almost and from the sounds of its engine—it had quite an upgrade.

Sakura held her breath as, finally, in rolled her unicorn: the white Toyota Supra. With a quiet joy, so noticed something about it she hadn't been able to see before as they hadn't spent all that much time near each other in low gear. He had an exhaust mod that let off a small explosion through the tail pipe when he shifted. It POPPED noticeably several times as he made the turns through the lot. They could actually see the small explosion light up the air as he pulled in. It wouldn't have been as prominent, she reasoned, on Wednesday night at highway speeds. On anyone else's car it would have been obnoxious, but somehow it fit him and his car.

"Wow, Sakura, how'd you miss that on Wednesday when you guys were at the light?" Sakura blushed. She _had _been distracted. She didn't feel like qualifying Ino's question with a response. Besides, now that they had all pulled into spaces and turned off their engines, Sakura held her breath. The first to get out was the one she wanted to see most.

"Deidara." She said like a love-sick teenager. She couldn't help it, damnit. Naruto smiled at her reaction and Ino was too busy trying to see who would get out of each of the cars. Gaara sized Deidara up like Sakura was his sister.

He made his way over and Sakura couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

"Thought you were gonna text me your number, yeah?" He didn't seem upset at all. He was actually smirking and had mirth in his eyes. He seemed happy to see her.

"Glad you made it." She blurted and promptly blanched at herself. The smirk deepened as he obviously checked her out. He had on black boots and cargo pants with plain white T-shirt. His hair was just as she remembered it.

"Love the shirt. It's very. . . explosive, hm." Sakura looked down at herself to remember what she was wearing. Gaara shifted uncomfortably behind her.

Several other car doors shutting broke her out of her reverie. It seemed as if Deidara was sent to break the ice.

Out came Itachi from his R8. He was dressed similarly to Deidara except in all black.

"It really is Itachi." Naruto mumbled like he had seen a ghost. Itachi waited by his car.

The door to the GTR shut next and out stepped the tallest person Sakura had ever seen. He had impossibly blue hair (must be dyed) and a face that rather resembled a shark. Some part of her knew she should be intimidated, but he looked like a bit intimidating, cuddly shark to her. She had to resist her impulse to hug him. It was absurd really. He smiled a toothy grin at her.

Without preamble, the tall man called to them.

"Hi guys. I'm Kisame. This boring dude next to me is Itachi. But I guess you already know that." He smiled wider and walked over to join Deidara. He seemed to get taller the closer he got.

Ino gaped at him. Kisame eyed her and busted out laughing.

"Dei. It's YOUR TWIN, although, she makes a much better girl than you." Ino blushed at whatever that meant. Deidara punched him and blushed for different reasons. He didn't appreciate having his manhood mocked in front of ladies.

"Shut the hell up fishface, HM." Not to be outdone, Ino blurted.

"You do have gorgeous hair." Deidara grimaced at her.

Sakura started laughing along with Kisame this time. Her friends would get along with these two just fine.

Looking back over to the group, a grey-haired guy emerged from the S2000, slammed his door and cursed for god knows what reason. He was handsome in a classic way—but that gave him a psychotic edge that unsettled Sakura.

From the Lotus and Celica came an orange-haired man with a ridiculous amount of piercings—though Sakura decided that he was also very handsome and just as stoic as Itachi if that was possible—and a pale violet-haired girl, respectively. She slung her arm through his.

"I didn't know there was a CHIC member of AKATSUKI!" Naruto gaped.

"That is pretty awesome." Ino acknowledged. The stragglers finally joined up with the group. They eyed each other for a bit before Itachi spoke.

"Sakura, Naruto. It's good to see you again. Sorry to disappear for so long."

"Why are you apologizing, dude? No worries." Naruto attempted to brush him off.

"Hn." Itachi looked like he wanted to dispute Naruto's response but decided not to.

"You look so very much like your father, Naruto." Naruto froze at the mention of his dad and eyed Itachi warily.

The man with the piercings spoke next as Itachi seemed to have turned introverted again. A pained expression was painted on Itachi's face for a second before the mask returned.

"I am Pein, and this is Konan." He gestured to the woman on his arm. She smiled softly and nodded. Silence fell for a moment so Sakura picked up the torch.

"I'm Sakura, this is Naruto and Ino and behind me is Gaara. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Sakura." Kisame smiled his toothy grin again and the tension was shattered. Everyone seemed to relax a bit.

"The jackass over here" he gestured to the man who drove up in the S2000 "is Hidan."

"FUCK YOU. I'm not a fucking jackass. Let's get this fucking show started. I'm itching to burn rubber."

"Works for me. Who thinks they can handle the artist of the road, HM!?" Deidara looked a little psychotic as he issued the challenge. Sakura was abashed by his expression and a little concerned but also turned on. This guy spelled certain death for her pride and she knew it.

She was doomed.


	4. Clutch

_~~~Sorry for the long hiatus everyone. I got promoted at work (good), so I've had to work ridiculous hours for this new role (not so good). But, things have finally evened out again, so I'm back! Hope you still like it. Please review! Love to hear from you! Let me know what you think of where it's going._

_P.S. A new chapter for the The Truth in Dreams (my more saucy and really long story) should be up soon. Ask where to find it ^_^_

Chapter 4: **Clutch**

When Sakura thought about how desperately she needed a change in her life barely two nights ago—which now seemed like eons ago—this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

Not that seeing a plethora of very hot guys—albeit intimidating—with in some instances even hotter rides was a bad thing, but she just felt all out of sorts with all the new information her mind had been flooded with in the past 48 hours: the real existence of the Akatsuki, what might have gone down years ago between Uchiha Industries and Naruto's father, Sasuke's role in all of this, least of all the piercing blue eyes of one bothersomely sexy and smirking Toyota Supra driver.

Deidara was probably the only example of the night in which the guy was actually as hot if not hotter than his ride, although the Kisame dude was a close second, but really more in an adorably scary kind of way. Sakura did have to admit the enormous bias that she no doubt had in the hotness category. She imagined each of the guys could be the 'hottest' guy in the minds of others. She tried to give each of them a fair consideration-like a pre-pubescent girl seeing a boy-band in the flesh for the first time. Except these guys weren't exactly wholesome—or boys—and she wasn't exactly an airheaded little teeny-bopper anymore. Right.

Pein was clearly taken, not to mention red-heads (even orangey-red heads like Pein) were never her thing—hence her not bending to Gaara's awkward advances over the years of working together. Plus Pein had enough piercings to build an entirely new chassis for his Lotus if he so desired.

Itachi was not exactly sore on the eyes either, but Sakura just _refused _to acknowledge how attractive any relative of Uchiha Sasuke was. So, he was damned by association. Despite her best efforts, however, she couldn't yet bring herself to hate him—yet anyway.

Hidan, although handsome and bearing purple eyes that had to be the effect of contacts, seemed like the loose cannon out of the group.

Sakura shook her head violently to break her mind from its scrutiny of the guys while they were right in front of her.

More importantly, she tried to remember what Gaara had said to her about the fact that she had just happened to cross paths with two of these guys when she was also working on a security project for Uchiha Industries. She couldn't let herself get too distracted.

Plus the text she received warning her to "watch her back"—from the number she had only managed to thus far confirm was a mobile number—could have been referring to the group that was now in front of her.

She hadn't had a chance to share any of Gaara's theories with Ino or Naruto yet, but she had no doubt that they would tell her to be just as careful as Gaara had. Her renewed focus was turned on its head when her personal favorite spoke again.

"So how 'bout it?! Who's going first, HMM?" Deidara eyed Sakura and her friends expectantly. Sakura couldn't help the urge to squeal that surged inside her head. _Stay calm. Maintain cool outer attitude. _She noticed Kisame looking behind the group to the mountain of Chinese still piled on the picnic table. His eyes widened like he had seen a fuzzy puppy. Yup, Sakura was back in full fan-girl mode now. Focus on more dangerous and pressing issues like someone trying to kidnap or harm her be damned.

"I'm out for the first round if you guys would be willing to share some fried rice with me? I promise for how big I am that I won't scarf all your food." Kisame looked from face to face among her friends. Sakura eyed Ino who shrugged her shoulders to indicate that she didn't mind.

"Please. . .Kisame. . .help yourself." Sakura smiled softly at him and gestured to the food.

"Thanks, babe, I am STARVING." Sakura blushed and twitched at his reference and raised her eyebrows at Ino. Ino winked and waggled her eyebrows.

Naruto's eyes widened like he had finally understood the exchange between his friends and the large bluish man.

"Hey! Sakura-chan is hot and all, but I don't think she appreciates being objectified!"

Naruto must have finally remembered after all those times that she literally beat it into his skull that calling her pet names was not something she enjoyed. Not to mention, he actually used a word she so often used on him. Sakura glowed with pride for Naruto's blossoming intelligence. _Eyeroll._

"He means no harm, Naruto. He is just a big, cuddly oaf." Konan, the only female in their group spoke up on Kisame's behalf. That seemed to soothe Naruto.

As Sakura's wariness continued to dissolve, she caught Deidara staring at her out the corner of her eye. As her eyes met his, Kisame brushed past them, breaking the contact, to snatch up an unused pair of chopsticks.

As Kisame made to dig into the fried rice and walked back to where he had been standing not seconds before, he instead proceeded to sit crossed-legged on the asphalt, like a toddler, where they were all still standing and talking. Sakura now had Deidara to her front on one side and Kisame sitting on the other, with Ino and Naruto directly beside her. Gaara was behind them, sitting on the picnic table with his arms crossed, observing.

Even when he was sitting, Kisame's height put his face at just nearly chest level for Sakura. He stole a glance at her chest.

"I second lover-boy-blondie. I like the shirt." He smiled that toothy somewhat predatory grin at her again. Her _Hellsing _t-shirt was apparently a favorite tonight.

Sakura had a feeling she should be uncomfortable with him obviously having a clear view to her chest and she probably would be with any other strange guy behaving like this—especially because of his size—but it didn't bother her in the least—oddly enough.

"Thanks." Sakura smirked back at him and they shared a glance that almost said 'I know you were looking at my boobs, and I'll let it slide this time.' Some distant part of her mind wondered why she instantly felt comfortable with these guys when they were effectively criminals and bawdy ones at that.

Kisame laughed at her and resumed eating. Sakura felt Ino nudge her from behind and whisper much too loudly in her ear:

"O MY GAAWWD! SAKURA!"

Naruto eyed his two friends. If they were OK with this guy's behavior, so was he—and given how perceptive Naruto was to his two beloved friends' real feelings, he knew they were just fine and not uncomfortable in the least.

Coming back from his withdrawn position behind them, Gaara, however, stepped forward and cocked his head at Kisame and Sakura could hear Ino cackling beside her. She knew that cackle—it meant Ino was formulating a plot—not good. How was she supposed to pass Gaara off on Ino if Gaara wouldn't give up the territorial act with her?

"You're welcome to join me, ladies." Kisame patted the asphalt next to him as he looked from Sakura to Ino. "It's nice and warm for ya." He resumed eating.

Not to be outdone, Gaara took Kisame's offer and plopped himself on the ground next to him in the spot he patted not a second before. Kisame paused in his eating and eyed Gaara, shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating like nothing had happened. Gaara seemed to realize how close he was to the large shark-esque man and moved away a bit. The rest of the group merely watched the exchange in curious silence.

"I don't bite. . . usually." Kisame looked back at Sakura and Ino as he waggled his brows at them. Ino cackled again and Sakura tried to stifle a giggle—until she saw Deidara's face twitch in irritation on her other side.

"Tch. ENOUGH with the flirting, HM."

"Hey, I can't help it if the pretty ladies here made me feel welcome."

Deidara looked like he had a counter ready as he opened his mouth, but he was cut off by Hidan.

"Look, I'm tired of the damn TALK-ING. I don't want any fucking food and I don't give a shit who races me, it just better not be some chicken-shit pussy girl."

Deidara's frustrated look at Kisame turned a shade down from enraged as he looked at Hidan over his shoulder where the man stood next to Pein and Konan.

"Can you stand to have the spotlight off of you for two seconds? If anyone is the primadonna pussy-girl here, it's you shit-for-brains, YEAH!"

Naruto's eyes widened at Deidara's response. A vein in Hidan's head throbbed like he was packing napalm.

Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear: "He's definitely not like Teme, Sasuke, Sakura. I think I like him." Sakura turned to whisper back.

"Hmm. Glad you think so! But, that Hidan guy. . ."

"Hidan. There is no need to make a gender specific reference. There are three more than apt and capable female drivers here at the moment. One of which is a team member of yours." Pein's voice washed over them like a mist of rain. He at least managed to command Hidan's attention away from what might have been a potential brawl with Deidara. No one seemed to mind that Naruto and Sakura had a whispered conversation not seconds before, however.

The fact that Pein was taking on more of a leadership role in the present company was not lost on Sakura—despite her momentary lapse into drooling fan-girl mode over the troupe of Akatsuki. _Interesting. Maybe Itachi doesn't want anyone outside of the group to know he calls the shots and as a result he's left to sort of share the role with Pein? _She'd have to wait to voice her theory with her friends later.

But, despite Pein's attempts, Hidan was still fuming and shifted his eyes from face to face angrily.

Deidara merely nodded his head in agreement with Pein and made a barely audible "Hmm."

"Thank you, Pein." Konan squeezed Pein's arm and nodded to Ino and Sakura and then leaned in to kiss Pein's cheek. The serenely stoic mask on Pein's face resolvd into a burst of feeling as her lips made contact. But it was gone as quickly as it appeared once the little display of affection ended.

"I can personally vouch for Sakura being more than capable." Deidara turned that sexy smirk of his back on her. The arrogance of it made her want to run for the hills—instead she just about melted into a pool of goo. Her focus was once again shot to hell.

"O, I remember, blondie. You've been talking about her non-stop since—"

"SHUT IT Supermarket-SUSHI. HM." Deidara kicked Kisame repeatedly on the shin from his standing position and turned three shades of red.

"KUSO!" A mouthful of rice tumbled out of Kisame's mouth as he shifted from the kicks. "Don't make me lose this delicious food." Kisame said as he struggled to pull the rice pieces off of his shirt and back into his mouth.

"SCREW that! It's not like you need more to eat. HMM." Deidara got one more good shin-kick in before he let up and stood fuming, red in the face, and avoiding eye contact. Kisame—largely unaffected by the shin assault—looked all over his body for any more precious fallen rice he might have missed.

From the silent left side of Konan, the group heard Itachi chuckle.

Ino was back at Sakura's ear again—whispering too loudly: "Is Deidara blushing?! Girrrrrrrl." Konan smiled a half smile at them.

What was she supposed to be careful about again? Gaara coughed like he had swallowed a bug and eyed Deidara pointedly.

_Maybe bringing Gaara along wasn't such a good idea. _Sakura thought to herself.

"If you're so anxious to get out there, Hidan. I have an idea." Naruto thankfully turned the conversation away from the bickering Kisame and Deidara as he all but bellowed his voice in Hidan's face.

Itachi was still watching the exchange and his face took on a subtly amused glow as he eyed Naruto's posture.

"Be careful what you wish for, Hidan." Itachi turned to join Kisame on the ground where he sat and continued to observe. The three seated men looked absurd. As Itachi sat on Kisame's other side, Kisame smirked at him and offered to feed him a bite of fried rice with his chopsticks like a baby. Itachi smirked back and shook his head. Kisame chuckled. So, unlike his brother, Itachi at least seemed to have a healthier sense of humor.

"See if you can beat the top three uphill times for the mountain pass behind us." Naruto smirked his fox grin at Hidan. The rest of the group turned to wait for Hidan's response.

"Why the fuck would I want to try to beat the top _three _times? Why wouldn't I just kick the shit out of the number one time from the start?"

"Because, I really wonder if you are good enough to even come close to any of the top three times."

Kisame choked a bit on his food and Deidara had to stifle a giggle at Naruto's challenge. Hidan seemed so angry and insulted that he was unable to form words. So, amidst his blubbering and boiling rage, Naruto continued. Sakura rolled her eyes. O, Naruto. No one challenged him so rudely or insulted his friends without learning to regret it.

"My pops always used to say. Whoever launches insults before the racing has even started probably has the worst technique. Clearly you've got something to prove. _So prove it._" Naruto was bristling and Sakura could tell that Hidan was livid and truly about to erupt.

Itachi seemed to sense the fight that was coming next and with the speed of lightning, was up on his feet in front of Hidan, blocking his line of sight. _There's the leader. _

"Hidan. We are guests here. You have already shamed me and your team by insulting the son of one the greatest racers who ever lived. If you have any pride as part of my group, you will do exactly as Naruto says."

"WHAT. This fucking BRAT is Namikaze's son?! He's the son of the yellow flash?!"

"The one and only." Sakura squeezed Naruto's bicep protectively. He eyed her and immediately understood. She had something to tell him privately.

From the expressions of everyone else in the group, Hidan seemed to be the only one not in on that little detail about Naruto's identity. _Interesting. Maybe they do want something from us concerning Uchiha Industries. Are they just trying to use me to get closer to Naruto? I really should be more careful. _Sakura's head was spinning again. _It could be innocent. Maybe they just want to reveal what really happened with Naruto's father?_

"TCH. Whatever." Hidan stormed off toward his car.

"I also find your challenge more than acceptable, Naruto. I have great respect for your father and will join Hidan in trying to beat the top three times for the uphill track." Pein bowed respectfully to Naruto, kissed Konan on the cheek and headed off toward his own car.

"Thank you, Pein." Itachi called after him. Pein half turned and nodded in response.

Itachi went back to his spot on the ground next to Kisame.

"I don't understand why don't just let the powder-keg blow off some steam on his own." Deidara spoke out of the side of his mouth. The Exige's and S2000's engines started up and they rumbled off to the track.

"You know he needs a tangible form of competition to calm down." Konan walked over to stand closer to the group.

"Hn. And Pein has always been the best at calming him." Itachi remarked.

"Tch. Well they did come from the same racing gang." Kisame cleaned off his chopsticks. "I still can't believe that you hung around with those pigs, Konan."

"They weren't so bad. As long as Pein was around." She blushed. They could hear the distant purr of the two engines as they began their first lap.

"Yea, and we all know you stick to him like glue." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Wait. Were you guys in another group before Akatsuki?" Ino asked.

"Those three were: Pein, Konan, and Hidan." Kisame looked at Ino over his shoulder and handed the container of fried rice back to her. "Thanks by the way. You saved my poor stomach."

"No problem." Ino replaced the container on the picnic table.

"What other group were they a part of?" Gaara asked pointedly.

Kisame exchanged a subtle look with Itachi before he spoke.

"The Rocketeers."

"_THOSE _toolboxes!? HAH!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura punched him on the arm and he flinched.

"It's alright Sakura." Konan said with a good faith smile. "They were toolboxes. Pein and I never felt that we belonged in the group, but Hidan was his childhood friend—one of his only friends, so—"

"Pein is loyal and doesn't abandon his friends." Itachi interrupted. Konan nodded.

"Wait, wait. The Rocketeers are the ones who used to do burnouts on the busy streets downtown to scare pedestrians, right?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"Yes, the very same. Pein and I never participated—"

"But Mr. Easy-Bake attitude did. Tch. I guess the phrase opposites attract applies to friendships too, hmm." Deidara plopped himself on the ground on the other side of Gaara who grimaced at him.

"What? My legs are tired, hm." Deidara rested his elbow on one bent knee and his chin in the palm of the same arm.

Sakura took the opportunity to sit next to him. He turned to look at her and smirked at her. She was momentarily transfixed by the crashing aquamarine of his eyes.

"I bet you will give me a run for my money on the downhill track." His eyes bored into hers and Sakura could feel more than one other set of eyes on them.

"Is that a challenge Mr. _Big Shot_?" She place a slow lilting emphasis on the last two words with her tongue—so it half sounded like a taunt to his pride a much more sexual reference at the same time.

"Hm. Might be. But can you deliver?" Sakura could swear that she felt him move a hair closer to her. _This guy is unbelievable. No way I can give him the satisfaction . . ._

Breaking them out of their flirtatious reverie like any good surrogate big brother should, Naruto announced: "I forgot to mention that one of the top 3 times on the uphill belongs to Sakura. But you should know Mr. _Big Shot _that the #1 downhill time, in fact, all 3 of the best times for the downhill all belong to Sakura. So unless you're quicker on the curve than minute rice without being pre-mature, I don't think you stand a chance—"

Before Sakura could stand up and smack Naruto upside his stupid head, Kisame busted out laughing, Itachi smirking next to him.

"O man. We need this kid in our group on the regular like yesterday." Naruto blanched at that.

Naruto thoroughly silenced for the moment at least, Sakura shifted her gaze back at Deidara to assess the damage. Instead of frustration, anger or embarrassment—like Naruto tended to incite in all other potential guys she was interested in, which he termed his way of weeding out the unworthy ones—she found him smiling like he was holding in a laugh. And by the way she was in no way, shape or form interested in or falling for Deidara, thank you. It was during her self-proclaimed decision to her inner that Deidara half-turned to eye Naruto.

"First of all, I've seen how she moves, I don't doubt that she owns the curves, hm. Second of all, I'm going to take my time with her. It doesn't matter to me how many times she schools me. Unlike Demolition Man in the S2000, I have no problem letting a woman run me down as many times as she likes for as long as she likes. Should I ever have a chance to dominate her. . .if she permits"—he actually paused to turn back and wink at her—"on the road, I wouldn't think to execute it without respect and care. A dance with a woman is only fun when she's having the most beautifully artful pleasure she can, yeah. Otherwise, it's me and my hand on the wheel and there's nothing artistic about dancing alone, hm." He looked up at the stars as he finished. _Shit. I am hopeless to his powers! _

A moment of silence followed. Sakura just stared at something particularly interesting on the ground to avoid continuing to stare at Deidara like a lovesick puppy. _Get a hold of yourself, Sakura!_ _We just met this guy!_

"I think that's most poetic thing anyone has ever said about racing." Ino muttered. _Thanks, Ino! Not helping right now. This guy obviously is insane, arrogant and grr, fighting a losing battle here._

Naruto harrumphed his agreement and sat down on the curb behind the rest of them, Ino sliding down too. Sighing, Sakura figured Deidara had somehow passed whatever test Naruto had put him through with flying colors. Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about that. As the only one left standing, Konan smiled at the picture before her.

"Our little blondie is a closet poet, he always makes us so proud." Kisame said with a smirk, but nonetheless misty eyes and a blaze of pride. Sakura felt Deidara twitch next to her.

"If I wasn't sitting on this side, I would smack that look off your face, old man." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come on baby boy, you can _dance with me any day._"

"PUKE." Everyone chuckled at that—except Gaara, who seemed particularly angry.

"Excuse me, but are you really talking about cars?" Poor Gaara. No one decided it was worth explaining the nuances and thrilling allusions that had just been made between racing and other activities—everyone just started laughing harder.

"You, my friend, are not a driver." Kisame placatingly patted Gaara on the shoulder.

"I don't hear the guys' engines anymore." Konan commented. Realizing that she must have been keeping an ear out for them throughout the entire conversation—and that her continued standing now made sense, Sakura smiled at Konan's dedication to her teammates to make sure things settled between them.

"I'm gonna go check on them. I'll bring them back." Konan announced as she made her way back to her Celica.

Itachi nodded at her as everyone's laughter started to die down. Gaara didn't look any less confused or ruffled.

Konan rumbled by in her Celica as she made her way up the pass. Silence fell for a second.

"Hey hot stuff," Kisame snapped his head and neck back so he was looking into Ino's eyes upside down.

"M-me?" Ino had never been shy around anyone. Maybe Sakura was wrong about what she thought Ino's type was. Even after all these years, Ino hadn't ever had a really serious boyfriend, just flings here and there. She waggled her eyebrows back at Ino who blushed at her gesture and went back to maintaining eye contact with an upside down Kisame.

"I don't see any other blonde goddesses around here." Ino blushed. _O no_. Sakura realized trying to set her up with Gaara had been way off base. And, from the looks of things, Sakura didn't have to do much to get the ball rolling between these two.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"Old faithful, civic there is yours I'm assuming?"

"Yes . . .?"

"Wanna take a cruise on the track and show me all the skills I know you must have to hold your own with a car that old and in need of a mod or a tune?" Ino's face turned beet red. Kisame had hit the nail on the head. In terms of sheer power under the hood, her little civic SI was the weakest. Not to say it was weak in comparison to your average street car, but present company considered and even compared to Sakura and especially to Naruto's rides, Ino hadn't been able to avoid much work on what was quickly becoming an old beater for years. She was the most strapped for cash out of all of their friends—but she never let it stop her. She just had to be that much better to keep up with everyone.

So to see her matched with someone who literally had a giant blue monster of a car—was something of an awesome and ironic potential match.

"Sure."

Kisame smiled the biggest grin Sakura had seen on his face since meeting him—albeit upside down.

"Heh! So, let's drive separately a few laps—then I'd love to sit with you if you don't mind. Then if you're still cool with me and don't want to castrate me—maybe you can ride with me?" He explained as he stood and Ino stood, following.

It was even more bizarre to see them standing. Ino was in no way short, but she looked downright pocket-sized standing next to Kisame. Remembering his reckless driving style that Sakura got to sample on the way here, and how controlled and finicky Ino was with her style—she thought they might really be able to learn some good stuff from one another even if it never went any further. That is, if they didn't murder each other first.

Naruto seemed to realize something similar as he gave the thumbs up sign to Sakura.

"Ok. Sounds good!" Ino seemed to be coming out of her shy routine a bit, though she was still blushing.

Kisame scratched the back of his head as Ino made her way to her car. He darted in front of her once she unlocked her car to open her car door for her. It was bizarrely awkward but also somehow cute as she blushed, climbed in and he carefully shut the car door. He then strutted overto his own car to get in and pull out behind her as they both rumbled up to the track and disappeared around the curve.

"If he had been wearing a top hat, I think he would have tipped it to us." Naruto said out of the side of his mouth.

"Pffft. Hah!" Deidara chuckled.

"Kisame is an old-fashioned sort of guy in many ways." Itachi had mirth in his eyes.

"What Itachi means is that the big dork was born sometime in the late 18th century, yeah." Naruto chuckled at Deidara's comment this time.

"I think it was sweet." Sakura defended.

"Most women do." Itachi supplied.

Over the din of Ino and Kisame as the second racing pair on the nearby uphill track, they heard the sound of a new engine coming in off the highway toward the mountain passes. As the headlights rounded the corner, Sakura recognized the car.

"She's here, Naruto!"

As Hyuuga Neji's stock Mitusubishi Lancer Ralli-Art rolled into the lot, Sakura could make out Hinata in the passenger's seat.

"Friends of yours?" Deidara asked.

"Yea, we went to school with both of them. Although, we are definitely much, much closer with the girl—Hinata. Her cousin, Neji, is quiet but harmless." Deidara nodded as everyone stood up to greet the newcomers.

Hinata practically burst out of the car once it came to a full stop as Naruto jogged over to meet her halfway between the car and where Sakura, Deidara and Itachi still stood waiting. Sakura thought she could see tension in Itachi's face when Neji got out of the car. But it passed quickly enough that her eyes might have been playing tricks on her.

Besides, her eyes were trained on the blushing and awkward pair that was Naruto and Hinata. They couldn't make out what was being said between them in whispered tones, but out of nowhere Hinata smiled a huge smile—stopped avoiding Naruto's eye contact as she always did, and instead leapt into his open arms as Naruto lifted her off her feet. Their lips met in a startlingly intimate full-mouthed kiss.

"Well. That was unexpected." Naruto would have some explaining to do later, but it was definitely a good development for her best friend. _Now she had more than a couple of things she needed to talk to Naruto and Ino about in private._

"They aren't a couple yet I take it, yea?" Deidara folded his arms across his chest as he stood next to her. Naruto and Hinata continued to make out like they had forgotten where they were. A very stoic and tall Neji starring at them jarred Naruto abashedly out of it as he carefully deposited Hinata back on the ground—who seemed to take a bit longer to stop focusing on Naruto and focus instead on her quietly fuming cousin. Once deposited on the ground, Hinata turned fifty shades of red.

"He does not look happy." Gaara supplied, indicating Neji.

"Yea, and he seems a little controlling to just be her cousin." Deidara mumbled out of one side of his mouth.

Gaara hmped in agreement. Sakura kept silent. Itachi didn't move a muscle.

"Neji-nii-san! Apologies!"

"Hey, Neji. Heh. Heh." Naruto looked like he wanted to bolt. But one thing he was not was a coward.

"Naruto." He eyed him once and turned back toward his cousin.

"We'll talk later Hinata." The trio made their way back to the rest of the group.

Naruto began introductions between Hinata and everyone else. She beamed at everyone and hugged Sakura—as she was the only one Hinata recognized.

Neji however was a different story. If Hinata was all kindness, warmness, and graciousness when it came to her interactions with others, Neji was a cold block of ice.

He embraced Sakura first more out of custom than any real desire to do so—it seemed—because his hug felt like a stiff brick wall against Sakura and she got the tacky pat on her back from his left hand.

Next was Gaara, who Neji seemed to know already as they shook hands and almost smiled at one another.

He merely nodded at Deidara. But when it came time to greet Itachi, he practically scowled at him.

"Neji, this is Itachi." Naruto gestured.

"I'm familiar with him." Neji curtly supplied. Itachi's complete and utter lack of a reaction was a giveaway that he wasn't fond of Neji either. Watching them interact with each other made Sakura feel like someone was running a razor blade over her skin. She knew that there was something much more than bad blood between the two of them. But, she had to leave it alone for now.

She only hoped that whatever it was wouldn't somehow taint Naruto and Hinata's growing relationship; she downright refused to believe that Hinata had an ulterior motives; but she wondered if she might somehow be used as an unwitting pawn. _No. Not Neji. _Aside from his really stand-offish behavior tonight, he had never acted anything but a more distant friend in all their years of interactions as a group. She'd let it go for now. Afterall, she might just be over-thinking things. Still, she never remembered Neji being this clingy and over-protective of Hinata either.

Gaara, rather than keying up on the weirdness like she seemed to be, instead initiated conversation with Neji like they were more than just old acquaintances, but actually old pals. Yup, she had to be overreacting.

"It's been a while since Ponder's class. How'd you end up making out with those guys on that development project?" Gaara asked, which seemed to pull Neji out of his scowl and into a better mood.

"I was wondering if you forgot who I was! It's good to see you again, Gaara. And, the project didn't turn out so bad." Now fully engulfed in their own private conversation about what seemed like college comp-sci classes they had together off to the side, Neji and Gaara were far more oblivious to Naruto and Hinata who resumed snuggling with one another.

Always the hostess, Sakura wanted to make sure Itachi and Deidara didn't feel to out of place, so she attempted to bring the conversation back to them by asking about their 3 wayward teammates.

"Haven't Pein and Hidan been gone a while? Should we go help Konan bring them back?"

"I don't hear any of their engines anymore, hm. But, as long as Pein's with them, I'm sure they're fine."

"Sakura." Itachi turned slightly toward her.

"Yup?"

"I know we've only just met again after so many years—as I don't think running into you on the exit ramp qualifies as a meeting." He smiled a small political smile at her. _So he is more observant than I give him credit for. I guess I wasn't the only one doing the scoping out that night. _

May I ask a favor of you?" The formal request was a little strange. She eyed Deidara who offered her no help or explanation as he merely observed Neji chatting with Gaara—with eyes that also seemed to indicate he had a past with him too.

"Sure? I guess?"

"Would you mind escorting Deidara and I up the mountain pass to the highest overlook where I believe Pein, Hidan and Konan are now waiting?" She knew the rest stop. It was really poorly lit and had a very small and intimate lot that was largely hidden from view. It was where people went when they wanted to be alone.

"As long as you promise you aren't all going to murder me." Although she was joking, it wasn't fair off the sense of suspicion that had been bubbling in her gut about this whole thing. Attractive guys and awesome cars, with a somewhat noble cause aside, the coincidences that had been lining up lately were just too weird.

"You don't have anything to fear from us." Itachi reassured her with a genuine smile.

"Besides, do you know how hard it is to find a good female driver these days, hm."

"Careful, it's starting to sound like you are recruiting me." Sakura giggled.

"Well, we sort of are, yea." Sakura's eyes popped out of her skull.

"What?" As Itachi opened his mouth to respond, Neji spoke over everyone.

"Hinata, Gaara and I are going to go take off and grab some beers. I haven't seen this guy in years." Hinata looked just as confused as everyone else. A few minutes ago, Neji looked like he wanted to supervise Naruto and Hinata until they were 70 years old and in wheelchairs with how over-protective he was being; not to mention, he was practically seething at Itachi. Now, he suddenly wanted to be chummy with Gaara? The night was getting weirder by the minute.

"O, ok Neji-nii-san. Goodnight!"

"Naruto, I trust you will be careful with my cousin and have her home before 2am?"

"Sure thing, Neji." Naruto's smile was enormous. And, despite the fact that everyone present was well into their 20s, Hinata's family still treated her like she was 18.

"Bye guys." Sakura waved. Gaara spun around like her forgot himself and stopped to give Sakura a quick hug that caught her off guard.

"Thanks for bringing me Sakura. I'll see you at work on Monday."

With that they took off in Neji's Ralli Art.

"Your cousin is a weirdo, Hinata." Naruto grumbled. "So did I just hear right that you are trying to recruit my best friend?" Naruto turned to size-up Itachi. God, Sakura loved how Naruto had eyes and ears in the back of his head when it came to the people he loved.

"Yes. You did." Well, Sakura didn't expect Itachi to be well, so blunty honest.

"O. Well. Shit." Naruto didn't either.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We want to recruit you too, hmm." Now it was Naruto's turn to have his eyes get all googly. Hinata interrupted Naruto's need to pursue Itachi's and Deidara's assertions.

"Naruto-kun? Sorry to interrupt," Hinata eyed everyone apologetically, "but, Is Itachi-sama Sasuke-sama's brother?"

"Yes, he is, Hinata. He's Sasuke's older brother." Sakura could almost see the barely perceptible shiver of pain that rippled through Itachi at the mention of his brother's name.

"O. Well. Erm. It's nice to meet you, Itachi-san." Hinata bowed ever so slightly. "I know it's none of my business, but I'm worried about Sasuke—sama."

"What, why? What do you mean Hinata." Naruto studied her with a gentleness that Sakura had never seen Naruto use with another person in the world.

"You're in contact with Sasuke, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Er. Not exactly. I just think I heard something I wasn't supposed to hear at a large gathering of my clan a week or so ago." The Hyuuga and Uchiha clans were distant relatives. Each side argued that the other was the original parent family and that the _other _family had been the one to break off. The dispute was so old, that no one really knew the truth of which family was 'first.'

"What did you hear?" Itachi asked with a calm mask.

"Well, it was just a rumor, but several of my distant relatives were discussing it in a hushed meeting. There is a hit out on Sasuke's life."

Itachi paled.

Deidara turned to his leader and touched his arm.

"That isn't that strange, hm, Itachi." Was he trying to calm him? Sakura and Naruto shared pointed eye contact at the exchange.

"There are attempts on the heir to the Uchiha fortune's life all the time." Sakura supplied.

"Well. The rumor I heard was that the threat was coming from a very specific place." Hinata looked very uncomfortable with what she was about to say. Naruto squeezed her arm encouragingly.

"Erm. They said the attack is supposed to come from the Akatsuki."


	5. Author

Author's Note:

Hi all! I'm just dropping everyone a line who has favorited or started following or has otherwise been into figuring out where this story is going. I have not forgotten about it, nor do I intend to put it on hiatus. (I always finish what I start, even if it takes forever!) '-_-

My immense apologies to everyone who is anxious for another chapter. I know what it's like to be on the other side of this, waiting for an author to hurry the you know what up and post a chapter! So I am very very sorry. T_T

I'm in a new position at work (which is wonderful I LOVE it), but that means I have been INSANELY busy. But, I have this weekend set aside to post a new chapter! It's already nearly finished, I just have to tidy it up and write a final scene. So relief is coming, I promise. (Feel free to throw tomatoes at me) LOL.

-ClumsyPink AKA, Kat (that's my RL name...short for Katharine)

Thank you for sticking by this! 3


End file.
